


Gokushu

by insertusername, MissLit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Weddings, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, multi-ship, otayuri - Freeform, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertusername/pseuds/insertusername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLit/pseuds/MissLit
Summary: Yakuza leader Yuuri Katsuki has a bad habit of getting himself into trouble while drunk. One morning he wakes up in the bed of a gorgeous Russian man, Viktor. They're immediately taken with one another but the unfortunate truth is that Viktor isn't just any man; he's the head of the dreaded Nikiforov family.





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on the Japanese drama Gokusen, which is a shortened version of Gokudo no Sensei, translating as gangster teacher. In this case Gokushu is a shortened version of Gokudo no Shufu; gangster housewife.

Sunlight was cast over Yuuri’s face as he rolled over into the now-vacant spot on the bed. Flinching, he peeked an eye open. The spot he’d slipped into was still warm, though not from the sun. But Yuuri hadn’t been sleeping with anyone… had he? 

A whirl of memories began coming to him; the bar, dancing, a handsome stranger with a thick accent. 

Yuuri threw himself onto his back, staring in horror at the unfamiliar ceiling. He’d drank too much again. This was by no means the first time he’d found himself in a stranger’s bed, and it wouldn’t be the last. It should have been, but he couldn’t trust himself to keep that promise. Groaning at his own stupidity, Yuuri rubbed his hands over his eyes as he tried to figure out where he’d left his phone. 

Slowly sitting up, he cast his eye around the room… And swiftly found he had to lie back down again. The world spun uncomfortably as he cursed himself. Why couldn’t he just have one drink and leave it at that?

Phichit’s voice came to him; ‘It’s your own fault. You’ve got to learn to control yourself.’ Even still, Yuuri distinctly recalled his Thai bodyguard trying to convince him not to order another cocktail. 

Yuuri tried again to find his phone. He turned his head to one side, facing the window and a bedside table with an alarm clock on it. No phone there. Turning to the other side he found another table with a book (the title was in Russian and he vaguely wondered what it could be about) but no cell phone. Realizing he’d have to search his clothes, Yuuri very gingerly sat up. 

It took a bit of time, but eventually he was recovered enough to find his clothes strewn about and pulled them on, finding his prize in his back pocket with his wallet. As he’d suspected he had no less than 20 missed calls and texts from Phichit accompanied by 5 from Seung Gil. From what he could gather he’d left their sight around one in the morning and they’d spent the night looking for him. 

With a pang of guilt, Yuuri placed a call to Phichit.

“Where in the hell have you been?!” Phichit immediately screamed.

Having made calls like this before, Yuuri’d made sure not to put the phone to his ear until he’d heard Phichit’s cry. Smiling awkwardly, Yuuri replied, “Good morning… I’m sorry I missed your calls, but I’m safe.”

“Where are you?” he demanded.

Yuuri glanced out the window onto a cold St. Petersburg street. He couldn’t be sure where he was, really. “Um… I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

A long, static sigh came from Phichit. “You’re really hopeless, you know that? With who you are, you shouldn’t be running off with anyone. They could be an assassin or a spy or something. Or worse. Did you even consider that we’re in the heart of the Nikiforov family’s nick of the woods?” Yuuri’s drunken brain hadn’t considered it. “I guess there’s no point screaming at you now… We’ll come and find you, Romeo, just hang tight and text me your address when you can.”

“Thanks, Phichit,” Yuuri murmured. There was a pause.

“Don’t go feeling sorry for yourself. You get overzealous, but it’s really not that big a deal. We’ll be there soon. Take care.”

Yuuri smiled as he replied, “See you soon,” before hanging up. 

Now was the hard part; seeing who he’d coaxed into taking him home. 

Once outside the bedroom he was met with the pleasant smells of coffee and breakfast. His partner was dressed and groomed, cooking with his back to the door. That was strange. People didn’t usually work this hard after they’d gotten what they wanted from him. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Yuuri stated. The man paused in his work then turned to him. His heart nearly stopped.

Silvery blonde locks styled perfectly to frame his face. Oceanic blue-green eyes that were tenderly studying his form. And that smile… It wasn’t more than a slight tilt of his lips, but Yuuri felt like that smile meant the world in that moment. 

“Ah, so you’re awake,” the stranger replied. “I thought perhaps you’d like breakfast.”

It took a moment for Yuuri to find his voice. “Breakfast..?” 

Nodding, his companion turned back to the stove. “Please, sit, Yuuri.” A pang went through Yuuri’s chest as he sat, realizing he didn’t actually remember the other’s name. “I was just finishing up. Here you are…” A plate of fried tomatoes, eggs, and ham was placed before him and Yuuri’s stomach gave a loud, appreciative growl. The stranger chuckled and gave Yuuri’s tummy a gentle pat. “I’m glad you approve! Now, eat up. How do you like your coffee?”

“Three sugars and three creams, please,” Yuuri replied, picking up his knife and fork. As the other got to work again, Yuuri glanced at him. “I… I’m so sorry… But I actually don’t remember your name.”

The man’s hand hesitated as it made a grab for the coffee pot. “No?”

Yuuri quickly shook his head. “I’m afraid not… See, I tend to black out when I drink. I know, it’s really irresponsible of me to be drinking at all, but sometimes I just can’t help myself.” Though Yuuri laughed he couldn’t help noticing the other man didn’t even crack a smile. He brought Yuuri his coffee and sat beside him, staring thoughtfully into his own mug. 

“… My name is Viktor,” he finally said, turning those worried eyes back up to Yuuri. “I… I’m so sorry…”

“Huh..? O-oh!” Yuuri quickly waved his arms in front of himself. “N-no no! I know what you’re thinking and it isn’t like how you’re imagining! I’m sure I had a great time with you, I just can’t remember is all. I don’t think you did anything unsavory to me, and that’s evidenced by the great breakfast you’ve made me so—“ 

Viktor placed a hand over Yuuri’s giving it a squeeze. “If you’re really sure that there was no wrongdoing on my part,” he began, “Then perhaps this is a chance to get reacquainted.”

A blush began working its way over the back of Yuuri’s neck. “You, uh… Really want to?” he asked. 

“You’ve captivated me, Yuuri,” Viktor insisted. “I had hoped, after the way you spoke last night, that we could continue on…” Yuuri inwardly groaned, wondering what his drunken self had confessed or admitted to. “But I don’t mind starting over.” 

At Viktor’s reassuring smile, Yuuri relaxed. Could he really have something with someone..? “I… Well, unfortunately I’ll be going back to Japan soon,” he admitted. Viktor nodded; clearly he’d been told this already. “… But I can give you my number..?” 

Grinning, Viktor purred, “That I’ll have to make due with.”

Once their numbers had been exchanged, the pair dug into their breakfast. It was only when he had finished most of his plate that Yuuri remembered he didn’t know where he was. “Viktor… I have to go home soon,” he insisted. “So I’ll need to know the address here.”

Viktor took another bite of his food, chewing slowly. He almost looked to be considering the request. When he’d finally swallowed, he gave Yuuri an oddly sweet smile. “I’m afraid, Yuuri, that is not possible.”

Confused, Yuuri set his fork down. “Why… is it impossible?”

“I’m a very private man, I’m afraid. But don’t worry. After breakfast I’ll be more than happy to drive you to where you need to go,” Viktor cheerfully replied. 

Panic gripped Yuuri. Why would Viktor not want to let him give out the address? Sure, people tended to be private, but could there be another reason? 

Yuuri wasn’t just some nobody. Unfortunately for Viktor, Yuuri was a member of a Yakuza family. More specifically, his parents’ family. And he was next to lead. If his bodyguards found out that Viktor was keeping Yuuri from them, he may be in big trouble. But what Yuuri was more concerned about was whether or not Viktor happened to be in the mafia himself. It was dangerous to just ask someone. 

As he sat worrying, Viktor pointed to his mug. “Your coffee is getting cold, Yuuri, you’d better finish it. Say, what hotel are you staying at, anyway?”

Swallowing, Yuuri hesitated before shaking his head. “I, uh… I’m sorry,” he replied, slowly. “But I can’t tell you that.” Viktor’s lip twitched very slightly, as though his smile was faltering. “… It’s alright. I’ll walk somewhere and call my ride. I don’t want to invade your privacy.” Yes, that was the best solution for them both. And hopefully Viktor wasn’t actually a dangerous person and they could stay in contact after all this was over. 

“No.”

Yuuri jumped, confused. “Sorry..?”

Viktor shook his head, that too-sweet smile still on his face. “I said no. I can’t allow you to walk somewhere; you clearly don’t know St. Petersburg like I do, it would be inappropriate.” He leaned forward on his elbows, eyeing Yuuri. “Is there perhaps some reason you don’t want me to know where you’re staying..?” Yuuri hesitated, but he didn’t need to come up with an answer as Viktor quickly added, “It’s alright. There’s a café I can take you to for lunch and your ride can pick you up there!”

“Lunch..?” Yuuri repeated. “No, I… I’m sorry, but I really do need to go as soon as possible.” 

That answer didn’t look very satisfactory for Viktor. His smile finally fell. “Oh… Well… I suppose I can take you after breakfast if you’re really so insistent.”

Yuuri nodded. “I’m sorry, but I am… Could I have the address to text to my friends?”

Though still reluctant, Viktor gave it, and they finished breakfast in a stale silence. Yuuri got the distinct impression he’d hurt Viktor’s feelings, but he didn’t ask. He was still concerned over not being able to give out his address. When they’d finished Viktor rinsed their dishes and led the way down to the parking garage where a beautiful red sports car waited for them. 

As they drove to the café, Yuuri got a response from Phichit. He was furious they weren’t coming to get Yuuri from Viktor’s home, but he reluctantly agreed to meet at the café and said he’d be there shortly. 

“Yuuri?” 

Glancing up from his phone, Yuuri gave Viktor an inquisitive look. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Don’t tell me you’re angry at me; that’s not a very good start to a relationship,” Viktor pointed out. 

Yuuri let out a laugh, but at the look on Viktor’s face he stopped. Relationship?! “Um… Well… I’m not angry just… A little concerned is all. It’s odd, even if people are private, not to want your address known…”

“I’m a prominent business man,” Viktor deflected with a shrug. “If everyone in Russia knew where I was staying I’d have a hard time getting any work done. 

There wasn’t time for Yuuri to argue. They’d just pulled up in front of a café. Viktor got out first, opening the passenger door for Yuuri and taking his arm as they headed inside. It was completely empty, save an older gentleman leaning against the counter with a terrifying frown settled onto his face. He was eyeing Viktor intently. “Sit here,” Viktor instructed with a smile, settling Yuuri at a table. “I’ll go speak to the manager a moment and then we can have some time to ourselves before your friends arrive.” 

Yuuri watched him walk over to the counter where he leaned against it and began speaking to the man in hushed tones. He tried to listen in but was distracted as his phone buzzed in his lap. Checking it, Yuuri blinked at the message from Phichit. 

”GET OUT OF THERE.”

He glanced up at Viktor, who was still chatting with the owner of the café, then looked out the window just in time to see Seung Gil’s rented car pull up outside with a screech. His phone rang. 

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked, standing slowly.

“Yuuri it’s a trap, you have to get outside right now, we’re waiting. Remain calm, just quietly say you have to go, get up, and leave.” He sounded breathless but in control. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat as a door in the back burst open. “Keep calm, Yuuri.”

“WHERE IS HE!?” a new voice screamed. Yuuri edged out from behind the table, trying to make it to the door, but too late. A young man kicked open the swinging door which led to the kitchen. He was tall and thin with blond hair creeping down his shoulders. Behind him stood a man just shorter than him with undercut black hair. “Viktor,” the blond snapped, slamming his hands on the counter. “How could you bring him here? Are you insane? It’s obviously a trap!”

Viktor chuckled, ruffling the young man’s hair. “Now now, Yuratchka, I told you over text this morning it isn’t a trap at all, see? Yuuri is sitting nice and quietly and soon he’ll leave, so it’s not a problem!”

Yuuri felt the blood drain from his face. Yuratchka… Not the other Yuri, the Punk of Russia. Yuri of the Nikiforov family?

Phichit and Seung Gil stepped through the front doors, flanking Yuuri. Gently putting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, Phichit murmured, “We’re leaving now, okay?” 

“Sitting quietly, huh?” Yuri spat, giving the pair a bored look. “So what, you send your little doll in to seduce one of our number into giving away secrets? That’s rich.”

“We only came for Yuuri,” Phichit insisted, trying to keep his voice low. It was clear he was angry, though not a trace of fear showed in his face. That was how he was. 

Yuuri gave Viktor a helpless look, hesitantly taking a step forward. The man behind Yuri shifted his attention to him. “Viktor… Nikiforov then..?” he asked, slowly.

Viktor eyed Yuuri for a long moment before giving him a weaker smile than he had at breakfast. “I’m afraid so… But that must make you Yuuri Katsuki of the Katsuki family, correct?”

Yuri sputtered. “There’s no way!”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed. 

The old man at the counter huffed, pointing a finger at Yuuri. “What a foolish mistake to make. In my day this wouldn’t have happened; it used to be purposeful and stealthy, but you seem to have made quite a misstep young man.”

“Be kind, Yakov, he was quite drunk,” Viktor insisted.

Yuuri turned to Phichit and Seung Gil. “Let’s go, then,” he said. The pair nodded, stepping aside so Yuuri could head for the door.

The other Yuri let out a barking laugh. “What a bunch of idiots! Like we’d let you just walk out of here.”

But Yakov held up a hand to silence him. “They’re not trying to cause a problem. There was a mix-up so he’s just going to leave. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t let him.”

Clearly annoyed but not wanting to argue with the man, Yuri came around the counter and stepped close to Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri Katsuki, huh… Well, you aren’t all that scary.” He poked a finger into Yuuri’s chest. “You lucked out this time. But next time if you come back we won’t hesitate.” Raising the finger to Yuuri’s forehead, he made it into the shape of a gun, pretending to pull the trigger. “Bang.”

Viktor stepped forward before Yuuri could respond, putting a firm hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Please forgive him,” he sighed with a terse smile. “Yura likes to joke.”

Yuuri was silent, staring thoughtfully at the floor. “Viktor Nikiforov,” he murmured. Viktor quirked an eyebrow at him. “So… That means we can’t actually see one another again.”

A moment of silence, then, “We can’t?”

Shaking his head, Yuuri took a step back. “No. We can’t.” His heart was sinking low in his chest, but he put on a cool face for the mafia boss before him. “Thank you for breakfast… But I’m afraid we can’t ever meet again. If we do… One of us will have to die.”

His words hung in the air. It took another second or so for Viktor to respond. “It doesn’t have to be all that bad,” he began, “We could always…”

Yuuri didn’t wait to find out what they could do or be. There was no way his family would allow him to be with a Nikiforov. He led the way to the café door, but Viktor’s voice stopped him just short of the door. 

“I had a wonderful time with you, Yuuri Katsuki. And I hope, someday, our paths will cross again.”

Yuuri couldn’t turn around. He couldn’t respond. Because he knew if he opened his mouth even slightly Viktor would hear the tears stinging in his eyes. Without a word or a backward glance, he left the café, Seung Gil and Phichit at his side.


	2. Trust

Yuuri was unusually silent on the flight back to Japan. Seung Gil didn’t seem to mind, but Phichit was concerned. As soon as they arrived at the Katsuki home, he disappeared into his room, telling the pair that they had the rest of the evening off. While Phichit had been ready to argue, Seung Gil took him by the arm to their room. 

“I just don’t understand,” Phichit was grumbling, chewing on his thumb nail and pacing the room as Seung Gil sat back on their shared bed, watching. “What could have happened? Do you think he’s sick? Did Nikiforov drug him or something?”

“I doubt that,” Seung Gil admitted with a slight shake of his head. “We would have noticed at some point during the flight here.” Phichit finally stopped, glancing at the other. Meeting his eyes, Seung Gil wordlessly opened his arms and waited until Phichit was cuddled up against his chest before closing them again. “He’s safe,” Seung Gil murmured against his temple. “He’s home. You have nothing to worry about.”

The Korean man always seemed to calm him down immediately. Phichit’s whole body relaxed. “I know,” he sighed. “I just… When I realized where he was I thought I was going to have a heart attack. We got really lucky, they could have killed us all.”

“They didn’t.”

“A man of few words, as always.”

Seung Gil allowed a smile across his lips. “You need rest. Let’s get some sleep.”

Several years prior the pair had been hired by the Katsuki family. Initially it was to do grunt work, but as they worked their way up the ranks it became clear they were better suited for security instead. Not just any security, though, they’d been assigned as the guards to the next Katsuki leader, Yuuri. A job like theirs had its ups and downs, but Yuuri was simultaneously easier and harder to guard than most. For one, he was in greater danger by virtue of being the next head of the family. But at the same time he tended to steer clear of it and focus more on the management side of things. 

On nights to the bar, however, their job went from somewhat challenging to nearly impossible. Yuuri while drunk was a force to be reckoned with. He was a master at giving his guards the slip. And because of that they’d almost lost him to the Russian family.

But the best part of their job was that, against all odds, they’d found one another. While at first Seung Gil’s surly, stoic attitude had annoyed Phichit, he gradually became soothed by it. It came as a shock when, on one of their few nights away from Yuuri, Seung Gil had asked Phichit on a date. 

“Do you think him running off all the time has something to do with what he said..? About… The family?” Phichit asked, lowering his voice. Seung Gil didn’t reply; he was eyeing the room, trying to ascertain whether they were being listened to. “But he got the job done,” Phichit pointed out. He tended to speak as though Seung Gil had replied, which his partner appreciated. “He did what he had to do, like he always does. Why do you think he’d do everything normally if he really meant it..?”

Seung Gil had no answer, and neither did Phichit. They had to wait and see what Yuuri did. 

Shifting in his lover’s arms, Phichit rested his chin on Seung Gil’s chest, peering up at him. “Have you ever thought about it?” he breathed. “Leaving the family..?”

Leaving the Yakuza was a complicated business. While the Katsuki family focused more on its members and making them safe and comfortable, there was always the chance they’d be angry about losing such good men. Moreover, they may assume they were trying to give information to a rival family. Seung Gil had other concerns, though.

“We’ll never not be in danger. People know our faces, they know what we’ve done,” he pointed out. 

With a nod, Phichit closed his eyes. “That’s about what I was thinking, too,” he sighed. “Even if we left we’d be hunted down. But Yuuri at least could have a private guard when he leaves…”

They sat in contemplative silence. It took a few minutes for these thoughts to process before Seung Gil leaned in, pecking his forehead. “Someday,” he promised.

“You mean it?” Phichit’s eyes were wide.

“I’ve got some money saved… If I save a little more, we can talk to Yuuri and see if he can’t help us. He seems to like us fine. We could move far away, maybe even to America.” So Seung Gil had a plan. 

Sitting up in Seung Gil’s lap, Phichit pinned him down, staring seriously into his eyes. “And we can get married,” he said.

Seung Gil smiled. He slid his hands over Phichit’s, giving them a small squeeze. “Yes. We can get married.”

“You mean it..?”

“You’re the one who asked.”

Phichit huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well when we get to America you’d better ask properly. Like they do in the movies, I want you on one knee with a pretty ring and everything.”

Seung Gil sat up and caught Phichit’s lips in a tender kiss. The smaller Thai man melted, his hands finding their way to the front of Seung Gil’s shirt. Barely pulling away, Seung Gil breathed, “I promise, it will be everything you’ve dreamed of.”

While his bodyguards were making plans for their future, Yuuri lie in bed lamenting his own. He felt lost and lonely, even though he was never really alone in this place. He’d been firm with Viktor, but a part of him wished that he hadn’t. It hadn’t been much, but the Russian man had given him breakfast, he’d treated him kindly, he’d been concerned when Yuuri said he didn’t remember their night together. 

Most people Yuuri slept with when he was drunk didn’t care. They were either gone before he woke up, or he left before they did. On the rare occasion that they talked with him on his way out it was more of a ‘thanks for coming but you need to leave,’ kind of situation where he was rushed out the door. No breakfast. No kind words. 

His mind kept drifting back to those warm oceanic eyes and that strange smile. Viktor was gorgeous, far too handsome for the likes of Yuuri. But he’d seen something in him. Sighing, Yuuri turned on his side and slid his glasses off. Maybe if he slept it would ease his heart and make it easier to forget about Viktor Nikiforov.

But then his phone went off.

Groaning, Yuuri snatched it from the side table. It was probably Phichit telling him he should eat dinner, or his mother asking for a report. But the name wasn’t at all what he’d expected. 

Darling <3

He hadn’t put that in.

Opening the message, Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat as he read. “Yuuri, I know what you said and I understand why, but I can’t accept it. I want to see you again. As soon as possible, if not sooner.”

Yuuri didn’t dare to hope. He bit his lip, deciding to play his cards right. For all he knew this was someone else. But who else would be saying something like that?

“Sorry, I don’t know who this is,” he typed back. “Your name in my phone is darling, with a heart?”

He’d expected it to take a bit for the stranger to read his text, but it was marked as read immediately. Only a second later his phone indicated he was typing a message. Holding his breath, Yuuri waited.

“I thought it would be better if I was vague, in case someone looked at your phone,” the reply said. “Let me send you a picture, so you don’t think I’m lying about who I am.”

A second later an image file was sent. 

Sitting on a familiar couch in a vaguely familiar home with a beautiful poodle in his lap was Viktor Nikiforov. He looked gorgeous as ever, smiling brightly for Yuuri. At first, excitement gripped him… Until it was overcome with disappointment. 

Yuuri typed quickly, “I’m flattered, I really am. But it’s dangerous for the two of us to be speaking. This isn’t even a secure line, this is just my personal phone. Please do not contact me again.”

Again, the message was read immediately. He must have been sitting with his phone open as Yuuri was. It took a bit longer for Viktor to type the response, but when he finally did, it took even longer for him to write it. 

“I realize that it’s dangerous,” his long response began. “And at first I agreed that it wasn’t a good idea for us to see one another. But I’ve thought about it since you left and I realized that I’ve never felt this way before. I know you don’t remember what happened between us, and I’m sorry, but you have to understand that I’ve never felt this way before. I want to get to know you all over again, I want to care for you. I’d do anything for you, Yuuri, I really mean that.”

Yuuri’s throat was getting tight as he read and re-read the message. There was no way he could mean that. Yuuri took too long to think of a response, because Viktor sent another text before he could even start. 

“Please give me a chance to make you happy.”

Biting his lip, Yuuri wrote back, “How would this work?”

Viktor seemed encouraged by this response, because he immediately answered, “We’ll figure it out.”

“No,” Yuuri insisted. “I mean… How is this going to work at all? I can’t leave Japan. I have work to do here and I really only leave for business reasons. And I’m sure you can’t leave Russia. I don’t like the idea of our entire relationship being over text.”

Again, Viktor took a moment after reading to reply. “Can I call you?”

Yuuri was afraid his heart had stopped for a moment. Call him? It seemed completely insane. He’d just told him it was an unsecure phone, he was in his parents’ home with plenty of people around to hear their conversation. Viktor seemed to sense that he was agonizing the question because he added, “I don’t care who hears. I just want to hear your voice.”

“Ok,” he responded.

His phone began to ring and Yuuri jumped, scrambling to answer it. Hands trembling, he whispered, “Hello..?”

“It’s me,” Viktor’s voice replied. He seemed to be speaking low as well; was he not at home?

“Um… Hi,” Yuuri lamely said.

Viktor chuckled, sending a shudder down Yuuri’s spine. “Hi,” he parroted. “Yuuri, before you say anything… I just wanted to speak with you about what I want.”

“Okay,” Yuuri murmured. He wasn’t sure what to expect from this conversation. 

“I want you. Only you.” Yuuri could feel tears stinging his eyes again. “I want you to be happy and I want to see you smiling like I did the other night. It may be too early to say I’m in love with you, so I’ll say, for now, that I’m infatuated. I wouldn’t dream of having our life be only over text or phone conversations. I want to be with you in every way.” He paused, but Yuuri couldn’t think of an answer. His mind was reeling; did someone really think all this about him? 

“I want to take you on a trip,” Viktor said. “I know it sounds dangerous, but hear me out. We can discuss it more, but for now let’s just say we can find some neutral ground. I’ll buy us a vacation home and we can go and be alone for as long or as short of a time as you want. I’ll even pay for you to go there. I’ll take care of everything. Just please, see me again.”

Yuuri licked his lips, contemplating. “I’d love… to…” he weakly replied. “But this is… I mean... “ 

Viktor let Yuuri’s silence hang for a moment before he interjected. “Let’s try. Just give me a week with you. One night wasn’t nearly enough; I want to spend more time getting to know you. And until then I’ll call and text you, too.”

“Viktor… This is insane. Isn’t this… Don’t you think it’s a bit much? I’m not that special.”

“Not that special?” Viktor almost sounded insulted. “Yuuri, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re exceedingly special. Why do you think I’m trying so hard to have you?”

Yuuri hesitated. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he finally said. 

Sounding as though he was over the moon with joy, Viktor breathed, “Nor I you.”

“Then… Maybe there is something,” Yuuri realized. He shifted onto his stomach, staring at the wall that separated his room from Phichit and Seung Gil’s. Were they listening? Could they hear him? Even if they could, he knew they wouldn’t say anything to his parents. “What about Korea?” he asked, slowly. 

“Korea? For our visit?”

“Yes…”

“I’m sorry, but that’s a bit far for me. It would look suspicious if I started buying property there. You understand.” Yuuri nodded, though he couldn’t see. “What do you think of coming here?”

Sighing, Yuuri replied, “No, that would be dangerous for me.” He didn’t completely trust Viktor just yet. 

“Right, I understand… Well, Europe, then? Somewhere over that way.”

“The Mediterranean is nice,” Yuuri admitted. 

A silence. Then, “Greece?”

“Greece… Should be fine,” Yuuri replied. “How long do you think it will take? Six months..?”

Viktor laughed, sending a shudder down Yuuri’s spine. “It won’t take nearly that long. Give me two weeks and we’ll have the perfect vacation home set up. But, uh… I don’t want to make any plans until I have a home picked out. It will be just perfect, Yuuri, I promise.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri said again, biting back a smile. 

“And when you come you can meet Makkachin. I’m afraid he was with a friend when you came so you weren’t able to meet him,” Viktor said. 

Scrunching up his face in confusion, Yuuri asked, “Makkachin..? Oh… Is that the dog that you had in that photo?”

“Mmhm. The love of my life. Well, that is until you came along,” Viktor cooed.

Yuuri was glad Viktor couldn’t see his blushing face. “He’s gorgeous. I had a dog like that when I was younger. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Viktor hummed. “Then he’ll come with us on our Grecian excursion. Have you ever been to Greece Yuuri?”

“Never for pleasure.” Yuuri’s heart caught in his throat. “I-I mean! That came out wrong!” But Viktor was laughing heartily.

“Well, there will be plenty of that, if you want it. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get the full feel for it. It’s a beautiful place, and it’s disappointing that such a beautiful man like yourself has never been there for more than business.”

Yuuri was silent a moment before he asked, “Viktor..?”

“Mm?”

“Our families don’t really have a solid feud with one another… But how am I supposed to know that… this isn’t some ploy to get to me?”

The question was heavy, but it was something he needed an answer to. Viktor seemed taken aback by it as he sat quietly on the other end of the line. Yuuri hated shifting the tone so suddenly, but he had to know. 

“There is no ploy,” Viktor insisted. “But I know you won’t believe me. You’ll just have to trust me. And if you realize that you can’t, my feelings won’t be all that hurt if you decide you don’t want to see me after all.” Yuuri wasn’t convinced, but Viktor added, “I swear to you, this is real. I’m in as much danger inviting you somewhere away from my family as you are.”

It was true, at least a bit. Viktor was planning it, and therefore had the upper hand. But Yuuri knew where they would be; he could send troops ahead to scout out and make sure he wasn’t alone if things went wrong. He could. But he wasn’t going to.

“I’ll think about it,” Yuuri said. “And if at any point I think that I’m not comfortable doing this, I’ll call it off. And you can do likewise.”

Viktor chuckled. “I won’t. I’m not letting you get away from me, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri’s heart did a little somersault in his chest. “But I should leave you be now. I’ll text you again later. Be well, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shifted onto his side, staring at the door to his room. No one had burst in, so it was clear no one was listening. “Thank you… Good night, Viktor,” he murmured. “I miss you already.”

“I miss you as well. We’ll see each other soon.”


	3. Flights of Fancy

Viktor was hard at work making plans for he and Yuuri’s trip. He was determined to win the Japanese man over, which meant everything had to be perfect. Costs didn’t matter to him. What mattered was the experience. 

Curled up on his couch with Makkachin at his side, Viktor’s eyes weaved across his computer screen, rapidly switching from one travel site to the next. “What do you think about this one?” he asked the dog. Makkachin boofed before lying his head back on Viktor’s thigh. “Yeah… I think he’ll like it as well.” Santorini… It was a beautiful island state that had plenty to do. While they wouldn’t exactly be alone it wasn’t as though people would be looking for them. He switched to the realtor website and began looking for places to buy.

Never in his life had Viktor felt this way. He’d spent so much time clawing his way to the top of the family, not caring who he hurt or how he got there, that he hadn’t made time for things like love. He cared very little for the men under his command, but Yuuri had struck him. Yuuri was different. 

It was painful to think that Yuuri didn’t remember anything about their night together. Viktor wanted to make that up to him by giving him an entire week to showed how he’d made him feel. But he was interrupted in his plans by a knock at his door.

“Hey, Viktor!” Yuri snapped, pushing the door open. 

“You’re a long way from home,” Viktor cheerfully replied, closing the laptop. “What are you doing here?” Yuri walked into the kitchen, digging for a snack. As he worked, Otabek entered after him. “Ah, good to see you as well, Otabek,” Viktor called. “Make yourselves at home, I was just doing some research for a job.”

Yuri stepped into the living room with a glass of milk in hand, settling into the armchair beside Viktor. Viktor couldn’t help noticing how catlike Yuri was, sitting cross legged and guarded with an annoyed pout on his face. “Yakov says you’ve been acting strange,” Yuri finally said. 

Shrugging, Viktor set his laptop aside. “If he thinks that then that’s his problem. He can come ask me about it himself.”

“I think you’re acting strange, too. Why didn’t you just kill him?”

It was hard to keep his face pleasant. “Kill who? Who was I going to kill? Yuratchka, you’ve got an active imagination,” he teased.

The three of them knew very well there were plenty of people on Viktor’s hit list who’d met a messy end. Even now that he was head of the family and technically didn’t need to get his hands dirty, he didn’t let people go so easily. Viktor was ruthless, as he had always been.   
“Cut the crap,” Yuri sneered. “You know who I mean. That little Japanese piggy who came oinking into our shop.” Now Viktor’s face dropped. His normally warm eyes became icy, but Yuri ignored it. He’d been under that gaze enough times to know Viktor wouldn’t hurt him… Hopefully. “He could have run home to his parents and told them all about where our base is. We’re going to have to move it now. You’re head of this family, why aren’t you taking care of it?”

“I took care of it best I could, given the circumstances,” Viktor said. “And he won’t be telling his family.”

Otabek stepped into the room, standing close to Yuri’s side. “How can you be so sure?”

Shrugging, Viktor stretched out on the couch, letting Makkachin make himself at home on his chest. “We’d all be dead if he’d told anyone anything.”

The sentiment took a moment to sink in, but the pair understood. They were lucky. “We still have to move,” Yuri grumbled, taking a sip from his cup. 

“True, but we were readying to move soon, anyway. Is that all you came here for, Yuratchka? To scold me about something that’s already being fixed?” Lying so comfortably like that, Viktor looked menacing. Something about a mafia man in a comfortable position tended to make Yuri sweat. 

“I also came to talk to you about management again,” he said, trying to keep firm. 

Viktor let out a small sigh, letting his head rest back against the arm of the couch. “Such a serious line of questioning. What could you possibly have to ask about that?”

“I still think you should step down. You don’t make a good boss, you don’t know what you’re doing.” This wasn’t anything new; Yuri came to him quite often to complain about how poorly he was doing. But then he added, “And it’s clear you don’t like it. You’d rather be back in the field crushing skulls than sitting here doing intel from your laptop.”

Otabek shifted from one foot to the other, the only sign he’d ever give that he was uncomfortable. Viktor was good at sniffing out weakness; it didn’t go unnoticed. “Is that so?” he breathed, sitting up again. His movements caused Makkachin to jump down from the couch, clearly annoyed that his master wasn’t staying in one place. “What on earth makes you say that?”

Standing his ground, Yuri straightened in his own seat. “It’s just obvious. You’re restless. Why else would you go out clubbing and bringing home random bimbos every other night? And half the time you seem to be looking for a fight. I heard you yelled at Georgi the other day even though he took care of things perfectly, as you asked.”

He wasn’t completely wrong. Viktor rested his chin in his hand, leaning against the arm of the couch as he studied the younger blond. Yuri had been fighting him for the spot of boss for the last year. Yakov only stepped down a few years back but Yuri was already convinced he could do a better job than Viktor. “Tell me, Yuratchka,” Viktor said, voice low and dangerous. “What makes you think you’re better suited for this work than me?”

Yuri didn’t hesitate. “It just makes sense. You’re better suited in the field and I’m better suited behind the scenes. You’re bad at directing troops, you’re cocky, and you don’t care who gets hurt by your arrogance. We can’t replace people as fast as you’d have them killed.”

For a horrifying moment Yuri was certain he’d be in trouble, but Viktor chuckled, relaxing back again. “I see… Well, Yura, I’m afraid I won’t be stepping down anytime soon. But your criticism is appreciated. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.”

Yuri was fuming the entire way home. Otabek kept glancing over at him before looking back at the road. He’d pulled his hood over his head and was curled up in the seat, glaring at the cars and buildings as they passed. It was difficult to talk to him when he was like this, but Otabek rarely needed to. Yuri once told him that he hated unnecessary chatter, and his silence was what he loved about Otabek. 

When they arrived Yuri ignored Georgi and Mila as they greeted him, leading Otabek upstairs to his bedroom. Locking the door, Yuri flopped down on his bed, glaring holes into his ceiling.

“Yura,” Otabek finally said.

“He’s just such an idiot!” Yuri snapped, throwing a pillow across the room. “Who the hell does he think I am? He still treats me like a child even after all these years. I’m just as ruthless as he is, but I’m better at it! I don’t lose unnecessary lives, I’m trying to keep this family together! And what’s he doing? Running off to bars to pick up harlots in the middle of the damn night while Georgi and the others are taking care of an important raid.” 

Otabek sat beside him and soon the blond was curled up with his head in his lap, the Kazakh man brushing his fingers through his hair. “You’re getting yourself all worked up,” he noted. “Your face is warm.” He let his fingers dance across Yuri’s heated cheek and forehead, letting his palm linger to test the temperature. 

Huffing, Yuri turned away, pressing his face into Otabek’s thigh. “You’re not my mother,” he grumbled. 

“No… But I do care about your wellbeing.”

His fingers were tangled in Yuri’s silken hair once again. Every time he did this Yuri felt like he was going to pass out; the bastard was good at calming him down. They sat in comfortable silence as the sun began to sink outside the window, Yuri dozing off for a few minutes. This was life here. Rage and fear followed by the calming presence of his bodyguard turned lover. 

Otabek had been smitten with Yuri since he’d been assigned him, but Yuri had taken far longer to even realize it. To Otabek’s credit, he’d also waited until Yuri was of age before proposing they start their relationship. Always the gentleman, he’d asked Yakov for permission first. It had been nearly three years and Yuri could hardly imagine what his life would be like without Otabek at his side. 

“I think he resents me, sometimes,” Yuri finally croaked. 

“Why would he?” Otabek murmured, letting his hand slip to Yuri’s shoulder. 

Peeking an eye open, Yuri turned his head so he could look up at Otabek. “I don’t know… Maybe it’s because… I didn’t give him a chance.” 

Otabek felt that old rage beginning to build in his chest. “He didn’t ask for one and he doesn’t deserve one. I know how you’ve felt about him, Yura, but he didn’t--”

“I know,” Yuri snapped, turning away again. 

If there was anyone Otabek hated, it was Viktor Nikivorof. That man had nearly broken Yuri. Every time he thought about it his blood boiled and the old hurts came to the surface again. Viktor was cold and calculating to a fault and he was willing to use or step on anyone to get what he wanted. He’d done it to Yuri. He’d made Yuri fall in love with him so that he could manipulate the boy into doing his bidding and even though Otabek had eventually won Yuri’s heart it still stung to think what Viktor might have done if he hadn’t interfered. 

Yuri had been taken into the family at a very young age. His grandfather, Nikolai, hadn’t technically been a member, but he’d benefitted from Yakov’s work and the pair of them had been good friends for years. But one day Nikolai had come to Yakov with a desperate plea. 

“His mother abandoned him,” Nikolai explained. “And his father, my son, he’s dead now. I won’t last much longer. Please, Yakov, take care of my Yuratchka.”

At first Yakov was content to let Yuri live a normal life; he went to school and ice skated for fun, he had friends outside of the family and didn’t know the intimate, gorey details of what they did. But Viktor made the decision to turn Yuri into a soldier.

When Otabek had begun his work for the family, Viktor already had his hooks in Yuri. It was a simple job back then, he just had to keep an eye on Yuri and protect him. All the while Viktor would give Yuri gifts and tell him how wonderful he was. The more praise he gave, the deeper Yuri fell. Otabek had always suspected Viktor meant more by his words, but he had no proof and Viktor never acted on them. But the more attention he gave Yuri the more taken in he’d been. 

“Yura,” Otabek breathed, “He’s not good for you… You shouldn’t worry about him so much.”

“What else can I do?” Yuri murmured. “I don’t listen to him anymore. But there’s not much more I can change beside that. I’m a leader now and I have to act like one.”

Otabek gently rolled Yuri onto his back, leaning over him. “Yura..?”

Frowning, Yuri reluctantly met his gaze. “Mmhm..?”

“Have you ever thought… That maybe you could leave?”

Yuri was sure he’d heard wrong. “Leave?”

“Leave,” Otabek replied with a nod. “You don’t have to be here. Your grandfather didn’t want you to be a soldier, he wanted you to lead a normal life. You don’t have to stay here, if you talked to Yakov--”

“Yakov,” Yuri interrupted, “Isn’t the boss anymore. Viktor is. And Viktor wants me at his side.”

Otabek gritted his teeth. “So he says. But he doesn’t act like it. He doesn’t take you seriously so why bother?”

Yuri sat up, causing Otabek to lean out of his way. “And what about you?” he demanded. 

“Me..?”

“You can’t just leave. If you try and leave with me you’ll be in trouble. No… We can’t go,” Yuri insisted. Even as he said it, his eyes looked uncertain. 

Yuri was right, of course. Viktor wouldn’t let Otabek go, even if he was willing to let Yuri leave. Otabek was a good soldier, and good soldiers were harder and harder to come by. It didn’t help that Yuri had killed many of them to get where he was. 

“I can’t stand to see you like this,” Otabek murmured, leaning his forehead on Yuri’s shoulder. 

Yuri slid his hand into Otabek’s hair now. “I’m fine… I’m alive. And I have you. For now… That’s really all I need.” 

\---

In the two weeks it took Viktor to make his plans and buy a vacation home, he and Yuuri had hardly stopped speaking for a moment. Though they didn’t risk phone calls on the off chance someone was listening, they texted non stop and it wasn’t uncommon for Yuuri to find himself waking up with his phone screen still on to the last texts Viktor sent (“Did you fall asleep?” “Helloo~?” “Well, good night sleeping beauty, sweet dreams.”).

One day, Viktor surprised him with a phone call. 

Yuuri jumped out of his seat at the dinner table, earning himself confused looks from his parents and the guards around. “S-sorry! I, uh… I need to take this.” He rushed out of the room and down the hall, hiding in a broom cupboard before he answered. “Hello? Viktor..?”

“What took you so long?” Viktor asked. Yuuri could hear the smile on his face. 

“I was sitting down to dinner, you didn’t warn me.”

“Sorry. You didn’t have to answer.”

“Why did you call?” Yuuri interrupted. “Is something wrong..?”

Chuckling, Viktor answered, “Nothing’s wrong. I just have a surprise; I finalized our vacation home. I’m ready to leave whenever you are.”

Yuuri’s heart leapt. It was finally time. He hadn’t expected it so soon, he was expecting another month or so of waiting. “Really..? Right now?”

“It would take a bit to get tickets, but we could leave now if you want.”

Sputtering, Yuuri whispered, “No, no, no, I didn’t mean now now I meant you’re ready to go now?”

“Yes.” A pause. Then, “I can’t wait to see you, Yuuri. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, sinking to the floor. “I, uh… I want to get there as soon as possible. We have to leave quickly so no one suspects…”

“I’m ready.”

Yuuri nodded and said, “Let’s go tomorrow. Don’t worry, I’ll leave a note so no one things something awful happened to me.”

Sounding thoughtful, Viktor replied, “That’s a good idea, I didn’t even think to do that.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit was calling, walking down the hall. “Yuuri your katsudon is getting cold, where did you go?!”

“Uh oh,” Yuuri groaned. “Viktor, I have to go. I ran away from dinner so suddenly, they’re looking for me.”

“I’ll text you.” 

The line went dead just as Phichit threw the door open. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Ah! It was a call from my doctor!” Yuuri lied, scrambling to his feet. “He said I need to lay of the katsudon, so I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Without supper?” Phichit asked, shocked. “No, Yuuri, come on. At least come have some rice. Are you feeling okay..?” He put a hand the other man’s face, blinking and feeling his neck as well. “Oh, you’re hot… Maybe you should go to bed…” Yuuri nodded, trying hard not to look guilty. “I didn’t realize you were sick. Well, come on.”

Phichit led Yuuri to his room, Seung Gil catching up with them part of the way. Once Yuuri was safely in his room he thanked them and waited for them to leave before closing the door and quickly getting to work. He had so much to pack, and he wasn’t even sure what all they were going to do! 

While he got ready Viktor texted him the information about his ticket. His flight was leaving early the next morning. Within a few hours he’d be back with Viktor. But a nagging question still lingered.

Was this a trap?


	4. Grecian Nights

Viktor was waiting for Yuuri outside the airport with a sports car, fresh pita bread he’d bought from a vendor, and Makkachin. The dog was barking excitedly as he saw Yuuri approach, scrambling to get out of the car. “Yuuri, you made it,” Viktor sighed, giving the other a tight hug. Yuuri was tense in his grip, but he didn’t seem to mind; what reason did he have to be open just yet? “Here, let me put your bag in the trunk,” he offered.

Makkachin wanted to settle into Yuuri’s lap, but he was too big to fit in the front seat so he was banished to the back and kept whining as they drove. “It’s so beautiful,” Yuuri noted, staring out the window at the seaside villas. The buildings were built into the cliffs with thin roads connecting them. Every home had a beautiful view of the sea, though they looked precarious. It made Yuuri think of his and Viktor’s relationship so far. They had glimpsed bliss and beauty, but there was still the chance the slightest tremor would send them tumbling into the sea. 

“We’ll be staying in Imerovigli,” Viktor explained. “It’s not big but it has a lovely view, and enough rooms for us.”

“We aren’t sharing?” Yuuri asked.

Smiling, Viktor replied, “I thought, perhaps, you’d prefer your own room. Even though you’ve opened up to me the last few weeks you still seemed hesitant.” 

True, it would have been safer to have his own room, but Yuuri was already too far in the rabbit hole. “We’ve already slept together,” he pointed out. “So what would it matter if we shared a bed again?”

“Ah… but you don’t remember that,” Viktor retorted. “Stay in your own room for tonight. Tomorrow, if you still feel the same way, I’ll let you sleep with Makkachin and I.” The dog barked approvingly and Yuuri glanced back at him, giving him a small smile. 

“If you insist.”

Yuuri was surprised to find staff working at their temporary home when he stepped out of the car. They got his bag and opened doors for him, and then they were gone. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you,” Viktor said, leading Yuuri to their bedrooms. “I realized I can’t cook and I didn’t want you having to do any work while we were on our vacation, so I had to hire some people to help. But they won’t be around much, they’ll be gone by dark and we can be alone. I promise.”

For all Yuuri knew those people were members of Viktor’s family. He glanced over his shoulder as a woman carried his bag into a room for him. “Okay,” he reluctantly answered. 

Pecking Yuuri’s forehead, Viktor murmured, “Once we’ve had lunch they’ll leave until dinner. We have the whole place to ourselves, and we still have to plan what we’re going to do together.” Viktor smiled, steering Yuuri into his bedroom. “Here…” 

The room was almost twice as big as the one he had at home. Everything was decorated in shades of icy blue and the king sized bed was covered in fluffy pillows and stuffed animals. Every other surface of the room was filled with vases of flowers. “Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, approaching the first vase. He recalled a conversation they’d had just a few days ago about their favorite flowers. Stems of cherry blossoms and white lilies were the most prominent, but there were pops of blue flowers as well. Evidently Viktor had taken his preferences to heart.

“These are… Gorgeous,” Yuuri sighed, turning back to Viktor. He had a grin on his face and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

“I’m so glad you like them. I wish I could send them home with you but that might be suspicious.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll get to enjoy them all week while I’m here,” Yuuri pointed out. He slid his arms over Viktor’s shoulders, pulling him closer. For a moment it looked like Viktor was about to kiss him, but he pulled away, leaving Yuuri with a slight pout. Why was he being so coy?

Opening the door, Viktor said, “I’ll let you get settled. You’re probably tired from your flight. We’ll have lunch in about an hour, I’ll be back for you.”

Yuuri stepped forward to stop him. “Wait,” he murmured, putting a hand on Viktor’s arm.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his own, giving it a sweet kiss. “It won’t be long. I just need to finish setting things up and oversee the cooking. I’ll be back before you know it and then we’ll be together all week.”

“Alright…” Stepping back, Yuuri pulled his hands away. Viktor blew him a little kiss then slipped out of the room. Hopefully things would get better as the day went on. 

Yuuri’s anxiety over the week disappeared within a few hours. By the time the pair had finished lunch they were laughing and talking like they’d known one another their whole lives. After that Viktor drove them down to the beach with Makkachin and they swam and sat and walked together until the sun set on the horizon. By the time they made it home their stomachs were moaning with hunger, but luckily Viktor had called ahead and dinner was ready just as they walked in the door. 

It took everything for Yuuri not to demand to stay with Viktor that night. 

“Sleep well,” Viktor murmured. He was holding his hands just outside the other’s room. Before pulling away he leaned in, planting a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. Before he could move away completely, Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor’s hands. 

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight,” he breathed, stepping closer. 

Viktor hesitated. It was clear he was just as infatuated as Yuuri was. But he replied, “Then Makkachin will have to sleep with you tonight.”

It wasn’t quite what Yuuri expected, but he accepted it anyway.

The next morning he awoke to breakfast in bed served by Viktor himself, and after Viktor took him on a hiking trip. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?” he asked as they walked side-by-side up the trail.

Yuuri let his hand brush Viktor’s but instead of taking it the Russian put his hand in his pocket. “Um… Yeah,” Yuuri murmured, looking away. He was having fun, certainly, but he didn’t like how Viktor was acting. “Viktor..? Can we talk?”

“We’ve been talking,” Viktor teased, coming to a stop near a larger rock they could sit on. He hopped onto it, patting the empty spot beside him. “What is it you’d like to talk about, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, watching his companion take a seat. 

“You’ve been acting… Strange,” Yuuri said, looking away up the pass. “The same… But distant.”

Viktor nodded in agreement. “Physically,” he admitted. Yuuri turned to him, quirking an eyebrow. “Forgive me, Yuuri. But I wanted to do it for you.” 

Huffing, Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest. “I wanted to sleep with you and kiss you and hold your hand and this whole time you’ve purposely been holding back?”

“Yes. But I had a good reason.” Reaching out, Viktor brushed the back of his hand down Yuuri’s face, causing him to relax. “We met because we had sex. A one-night stand. But Yuuri, you already mean so much more to me than that. I wanted to prove it to you by avoiding anything physical for a little while. But I can see it only upset you.”

Yuuri had to admit the reasoning was sound, and romantic. He was still a little upset, but he leaned into Viktor’s touch as the feeling melted away. “So… You just wanted to make me happy.”

Nodding, Viktor shifted his hand so he could cup Yuuri’s cheek. “I know you don’t completely trust me. I wouldn’t trust me, either. But I’m in love. I want more than anything to make you happy and to take care of your every need. The last thing I wanted was for you to misunderstand my advances; I want you to love me as well if you’ll have me.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed. Whatever he’d been about to say was swallowed as Viktor pressed his lips to Yuuri’s.

Yuuri’s pulse hammered against Viktor’s fingers as his hand glided down to caress the back of his neck, coaxing him closer. He tilted his head the slightest bit so their lips meshed closer together. Before Yuuri knew it, Viktor was pulling away. 

“You don’t have to say you love me just yet,” Viktor said. He let his forehead rest against Yuuri’s closing his eyes. “Even if you aren’t sure it won’t change how I feel about you.”

Though Yuuri wasn’t able to confess his love for Viktor in return, he felt something stirring inside him. He wasn’t sure if it was love, at least not yet, but it was a strong pull toward him. Not wanting Viktor to get the wrong idea either, Yuuri decided to keep it to himself for now. Maybe when they’d spent more time together, he could admit what he was feeling. 

They hiked the rest of the way in silence, Viktor holding Yuuri’s hand cupped in his own as they went. When they reached the top Yuuri insisted they take a picture (“I don’t care if someone sees it, they’re going to find out where I went eventually!”). He pressed in close to Viktor’s side and held the phone high above them, smiling. Just before he took the photo, Viktor turned his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

\---

Back in Japan, Phichit was beside himself. He and Seung Gil were Yuuri’s bodyguards, it was their job to know where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing at all times, and yet they’d lost him again. This time it wasn’t at a bar but in his own home. 

“Are you sure he didn’t tell you where he was going?” Phichit asked another guard one more time. When the man shook his head, Phichit gave a defeated groan and slumped back to Yuuri’s room. 

The only thing that was left when Yuuri fled that morning was a note.

“Phichit,

“Sorry to disappear on you with no warning, but I have someplace I have to be. I wish I could tell you but I know you’d try and come along if I did. I’m safe. But please don’t try and contact me. 

“See you in a week!”

“That ungrateful no good rotten--!” Phichit snapped, throwing one of Yuuri’s pillows at the wall. Seung Gil had been looking through his closet and stepped out.

“He packed his carry-on bag,” Seung Gil stated, crossing his arms over his chest. “And he took his passport.”

Phichit immediately calmed, looking at his boyfriend. “Really? Where did he go?”

Shaking his head, Seung Gil replied, “I couldn’t say for sure… But I think I know how to find out.”

A few minutes later he’d taken Phichit to his bedroom. Seung Gil rarely slept there, preferring to stay with Phichit next door to Yuuri, but he had a computer setup and TVs monitoring some of the security cameras around the compound. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever have to use this,” Seung Gil said, bringing a program up on the computer. He moved it to the left monitor and made it full screen, using the other to access the internet.

“What’s this?” Phichit asked, blinking.

“A spy program. I installed it on Yuuri’s mobile a while back.”

Phichit found himself impressed and slightly concerned. “Um… You don’t happen to have anything like that in my phone, do you?”

“Why?” Seung Gil asked, smirking. “Do you have anything you’re hiding from me?”

Clearing his throat, Phichit pointed at Yuuri’s recent text messages. “Who’s this? The name is Darling? With a heart?”

Seung Gil brought up a string of text messages. Reading through them, the pair quickly realized it was Viktor Nikiforov. Swearing, Seung Gil scrolled down even more and found their plans for travel and where they’d gone. “I can get us plane tickets for a few hours from now,” Seung Gil said as he typed in Imerovigli in a travel site.

“Wait,” Phichit murmured, putting a hand on Seung Gil’s shoulder. “If we go there it could be a trap. Yuuri could be dead already, and if he isn’t they may be waiting to send a ransom letter.”

“Or he’s fine and they really did just run off on a romantic vacation together,” Seung Gil suggested. They thought it unlikely, but certainly not impossible. 

“Let’s just monitor the situation from here. No one else has to know. So far as the rest of the family knows, Yuuri is taking a personal trip.”

Seung Gil turned in his chair. “We’re not with him, though.”

“Exactly. Everyone already knows he ran off. They just don’t need to know with whom.”

They looked back at the last few text messages Yuuri and Viktor sent to one another. It certainly sounded sweet and romantic enough. It reminded Phichit of he and Seung Gil’s first few rendezvous. But Viktor had a reputation for manipulating even his own men, which meant Yuuri could still have been in danger. For now, the pair could do nothing but wait. 

\---

The warm, Grecian days drifted by far too quickly for Yuuri’s liking. After their hiking trip Viktor had become much more affectionate, hardly leaving Yuuri’s side for a moment. It was all Makkachin could do to get settled in one of their laps or receive some love himself. 

Because Viktor had tried so hard to impress upon him that he wasn’t looking for another sexual fling, Yuuri waited another day before moving into Viktor’s room. Even afterward, the pair didn’t make love. By the time they were done shopping, hiking, swimming, walking, eating, and just generally enjoying themselves, they found they had no desire to have sex. They would crawl into bed every night, curled up in one another’s arms like an old married couple. By the end of the week, Yuuri knew that the feeling that had started clawing at him was love.

“It’s going to be so hard to go back,” Viktor admitted as he drove Yuuri to the airport Friday evening. “I’m so used to sleeping alone, you’ve ruined that for me,” he teased. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be hard,” Yuuri agreed. “But… We don’t have to be apart for that long.”

Viktor nodded. “I own that place now. Whenever you want to come back, we can. I’ll pay for your ticket and make sure you have the time of your life all over again.”

“Thank you, Viktor… But I don’t mind returning the favor once in awhile, you know.”

Parting was harder than they’d anticipated. Viktor couldn’t go far from the drop-off zone because Makkachin was still in the car. They stood beside it, hand in hand, counting down the minutes until Yuuri had to be at his gate. 

“You should leave now,” Viktor murmured, brushing a few strands of hair from Yuuri’s forehead. 

“I don’t… Want to,” Yuuri replied. Even he was surprised as tears flooded his eyes. 

“Don’t cry,” Viktor insisted, taking Yuuri’s cheeks in his hands. “Yuuri, don’t. Don’t cry.” He tried to kiss the tears away, causing Yuuri to laugh. 

“Viktor…”

“I don’t want you to cry,” Viktor whispered. He kissed his way to Yuuri’s lips. Every time they kissed it made Yuuri love him a bit more. Placing his hands over Viktor’s, he squeezed them and more tears escaped his eyes. 

As they pulled back, Yuuri wiped furiously at his face. “I want to see you again soon,” he said, voice choked. 

“You will,” Viktor assured. 

“I… I love you, Viktor…”

Yuuri could see Viktor’s breath as it caught in his chest. Those gorgeous eyes were now brimming with tears as well. He hadn’t meant to make him cry but he couldn’t bring himself to leave without saying it. 

“I love you, too, Yuuri,” he finally said. Slowly, he let Yuuri go. “But you need to go now. They’ll be worried if you don’t come back and I don’t want to start a war.” A slight smile quirked his lips. “Even if you are worth it.”

Slinging his bag over his arm, Yuuri took a few steps back. He didn’t want to look away. The moment he did he knew he’d cry anew. The whole flight back he’d cry. He would cry himself to sleep that night, cold and alone without Viktor or Makkachin or their beautiful vacation home by the sea. “I love you,” he repeated, firmly.

Viktor nodded, waving as Yuuri took another few steps back, almost running into a woman with her children. 

“I love you!!” Yuuri cried.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Viktor called back, “I love you too, Yuuri! We’ll meet again soon!”

Though every fiber in his being was screaming to turn back, to jump in that car and stay in Greece forever, Yuuri knew he couldn’t. He turned away, pushing into the building. When he glanced over his shoulder, Viktor had gotten into his car. His forehead was resting against the steering wheel, Makkachin in the passenger’s seat pawing at his arm. Yuuri could see, even from there, that Viktor’s shoulders were shaking.


	5. Aftermath

Arriving home from such a dream-like vacation was a nightmare for both Yuuri and Viktor. The moment Yuuri arrived home from the airport he was swarmed by Phichit and Seung Gil, who dragged him straight to his bedroom. 

“You’d better have a good explanation for this,” Phichit hissed. “Your parents have been worried sick and we didn’t have anything to tell them. Where were you?” 

Yuuri stared down at his lap. Should he explain to them? He knew Phichit would be angry if he found out he’d been seeing Viktor still. Peering up at the pair, Yuuri tried to gauge their reactions. Seung Gil looked calm, but oddly pale. Meanwhile Phichit had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot, waiting for a response. 

“I… Left a note,” Yuuri weakly said. 

“A note isn’t good enough. Do you know how bad we got it because we let you escape?” Yuuri’s heart sank. Of course they’d have gotten in trouble; they were his bodyguards, it was their job to keep him from being kidnapped or hurt. “I can’t believe you’d just run off like that without even telling me. I thought we at least... “ Phichit gritted his teeth, squeezing his arms. “I thought… You trusted us, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I… Do trust you, Phichit. But this is…”

Seung Gil put a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “If you won’t tell us, then there’s nothing we can do to make you,” he said. Though Phichit didn’t look like he agreed with this sentiment, he didn’t say anything. “We’re just glad you’re home safely.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri murmured. “I won’t be leaving again anytime soon, I promise.” Even as he said this, his phone started to go off. Flinching, Yuuri turned the ringer off, but it was too little too late.

“Who’s that?” Phichit demanded. 

“Just a friend.” It was hard to say considering Phichit and Seung Gil knew all his friends. But if they suspected anything, they didn’t seem to be talking. Instead, Seung Gil nodded to the door. 

Phichit reluctantly followed, pausing in the doorway. “Get some rest… We’ll be back later to check in again,” he sighed. 

The messages were from Viktor. He’d been texting the whole time Yuuri was on the plane and apparently didn’t like that nothing had been answered. It was much of the same as their previous conversations. “How was your flight?” “Are you sleeping now?” But with an added, “I miss you already.” Sighing, Yuuri decided not to answer the texts and instead laid down. He hated how bad Phichit made him feel. They’d gotten into trouble on his account, and they would probably get in even more trouble if he left again. It was even worse for them that he was sneaking around and he hadn’t even considered it. 

“Why didn’t you just tell him we know?” Phichit demanded as he closed the door to Seung Gil’s room. Seung Gil had already sat at his computer, pulling something up once again. “We know he was with Viktor and he was texting him so why not just say so?”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Seung Gil shot back. He didn’t look up from the computer

Sitting on the bed, Phichit said, “I thought you had a plan of some sort. And I was hoping he’d tell the truth.”

“He’s still afraid he’ll be in trouble, and he’s right to think as much. Now that he’s back, though… I don’t think we have a choice.”

“A choice in what?” Phichit asked, frowning. 

Seung Gil sat back in his chair. “I’m going to scramble his phone.”

For a moment, Phichit wasn’t sure how to respond. It made sense to do, but could they really separate them like this? “Can you do that?” he questioned instead.

“I can,” Seung Gil replied. “With that program I installed. It would probably brick his phone, but at least then we’ll know they aren’t talking. The bosses would require he get a new phone number just in case it was hacked and that’ll be the end of it.”

Phichit shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know,” he murmured.

“Our job is to protect him,” Seung Gil insisted, swiveling in his chair to look Phichit in the eye. “In this case, we have to protect him from himself as well.“

“I’ll talk to him,” Phichit decided. “See if he’ll tell me anything willingly. I don’t like the idea of ruining his phone just so we have peace of mind.” Though Seung Gil didn’t look like he agreed, he shut the program down anyway. “Do you think… He really does love him?” 

Seung Gil moved to the bed, slipping an arm around Phichit’s waist as he sat. “I couldn’t say,” he admitted. “There’s no real way of knowing unless we observe them together, and I don’t like the idea of that on principal. Why..?”

Shaking his head, Phichit sighed, “I just keep thinking… I mean we weren’t supposed to be together, either. It’s a distraction, and our job is to protect Yuuri.” Seung Gil gave his side a squeeze. “What if we’d been told we couldn’t. And we just kept doing it anyway? We would have gotten in a lot of trouble, but…” He leaned his head on Seung Gil’s shoulder. “But I love you. And I’d do anything to be with you.”

With a tilt of his head, Seung Gil pressed a reassuring kiss to Phichit’s temple. “I guess that’s something to figure out from Yuuri,” he murmured, giving Phichit’s forehead a few more kisses. Phichit looped an arm behind Seung Gil’s neck, pulling him down for a proper, firm kiss. 

“I want Yuuri to be happy,” he admitted once they’d pulled away. 

“Then we’d better hope he tells us the truth.”

\---

The wrath Viktor faced when he arrived home was far worse than anything Yuuri could have imagined. While Seung Gil and Phichit at least waited for him to arrive home before ambushing him, Yuri and Otabek were waiting for Viktor when he stepped off the plane. 

“Ah, Yuratchka,” he greeted with an innocuous smile. 

“We’re going home,” Yuri snapped. Viktor had been about to give a witty retort, but Otabek stepped up behind him, corralling him toward their car. 

Once inside with Makkachin settled, Viktor studied Yuri’s face, hands folded neatly in his lap. “So, are we going to my home? Or to the compound?” he asked.

“The compound,” Yuri replied. 

“I take it I’m in trouble,” Viktor joked. Yuri whipped around in his seat to give Viktor a heated look. “Ah, that face says it all. I’m in quite a bit of trouble, then.” 

“I promised Yakov I wouldn’t yell at you until we got back, so cram it.”

“How noble of you, Yura, I’m impressed with your loyalty.”

Yuri flinched. Loyalty… It was something Viktor had always impressed upon him. Loyalty and his skills. Though Viktor was never loyal to his men he expected so much of it in return. Stupidly, Yuri had obliged. Not anymore. 

Viktor was led to his own office where Yakov was sitting behind his desk. It had once been Yakov’s, of course, but that didn’t stop the look of annoyance to cross Viktor’s face. “Good to see you back in one piece,” Yakov said. “Care to explain what you thought you were doing in Greece?”

“Who figured it out?” Viktor asked, sweetly. “Was it you, Yakov? You were always good at finding me when I ran off.”

“It was Yura,” Otabek chimed in. He was standing against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. Yuri stood behind Yakov, glaring daggers at Viktor. 

“You continue to impress me, Yura,” Viktor cooed.

Yakov stood, spreading his hands on the table as he eyed Viktor. “What exactly are you planning with this Katsuki boy, Viktor? You buy a villa in Greece for him, take him on an expensive vacation… You must have some sort of plan.”

“I do, actually,” Viktor admitted. 

Gritting his teeth, Yuri spat, “Then why didn’t you just tell us in the first place? We could have helped you. What are you planning, are you gonna kidnap him for ransom? Or maybe you want to figure out where all their bases are so we can steal something.”

Viktor stared at the desk as he considered his words very carefully. “Well,” he began. “My plan… Is to marry him.”

It was like a bomb went off. Yuri was screaming and cursing at him furiously. Yakov was slamming a hand on the desk, yelling as well. Otabek, to his credit, was silent though his eyes had widened a touch. 

“Woah, hey! Everybody calm down!” Viktor laughed. “Why is it such a surprise? He’s so sweet.”

“He’s yakuza!” Yakov spat. “He could be planning something right now--”

“But he isn’t.”

“And how do you know this?” Yakov demanded. 

Placing a hand over his heart, Viktor sighed, “I just spent the last month getting to know the man. I let plenty of supposed secrets slip and he never took the bait on any of them. I’ve been baiting him this whole time but he won’t take it. That’s how I know my Yuuri doesn’t mean any harm.”

The words surprisingly stung Yuri. He took a step away from the desk, trying to figure out what Viktor was up to. This wasn’t right. He always had some kind of plan, he was always trying to manipulate someone. Why would he be so in love with this Japanese nobody when Yuri had been here the whole time, completely loyal and in love already? His eyes shifted to Otabek who’d been watching him carefully. He had someone now, but that couldn’t be why Viktor had chosen the other Yuri. Without another word, he led Otabek out of the room and down the hall. They could still hear Viktor and Yakov arguing until Otabek shut the door. 

“Yuratchka,” Otabek said, slipping his arms around Yuri’s waist. When Yuri leaned back into him, Otabek rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“He wants to marry him,” Yuri grumbled. “I can’t believe that idiot. He’s going to wind up dead if he really believes he isn’t trouble.”

“Lie down with me,” Otabek instructed. 

“Huh?” 

Otabek didn’t wait for his answer; he lifted Yuri up and carried him to the bed, lying down and pulling Yuri onto his chest. At first Yuri was annoyed, but he began to relax as Otabek’s warmth went through him. “Better?” he murmured. Yuri nodded. “Good…”

“I have you,” Yuri pointed out. “So why… Did I get so angry?”

Sliding a hand up Yuri’s back, Otabek sighed, “I know why it made me angry.”

“It made you angry?”

“Mmhm.”

Confused, Yuri sat up a little. “What? Why?” 

Otabek was glaring at a spot on the ceiling. “He has the freedom to go and do that if he wants to. But you and I, we can’t.” It was true. Yuri hesitated before lying back down. Otabek always comforted him, he wasn’t sure what to do to comfort Otabek in return. He decided to lean up and place a kiss on his jaw. To his surprise, Otabek immediately smiled. “Thank you, Yura…” Shifting a bit so he could reach, Otabek pulled Yuri in for a tender kiss. They lost themselves in one another, and for a moment all the drama with Viktor melted away. 

“I wonder what he’s going to do,” Yuri murmured, turning away. 

“I couldn’t begin to think,” Otabek admitted. He rolled onto his side, pulling Yuri down with him. “Sleep for now, Yura... You can yell at him more later.”

\---

Over the next few days, Phichit made his attempts to coax some answers out of Yuuri. But his attempts had proven less than fruitful. He’d tried being kind and coaxing it out of him. He’d tried being hard on him. He’d even yelled once. But Yuuri was persistently silent about Viktor Nikiforov. After all of the conversations, Phichit went back to Seung Gil and told him that he was ready to wipe Yuuri’s phone. 

“They haven’t talked much the last few days,” Seung Gil pointed out, reading through the saved text messages. “Not since he got back. Yuuri told Viktor he had landed safely and then… Nothing.”

“Still, we can’t risk it. Viktor’s been calling and texting him this whole time, too,” Phichit said. 

Nodding, Seung Gil began to run the program which would delete everything on Yuuri’s phone. “It’s going to take a minute,” he murmured, leaning back in his chair. 

As they watched the bar going across the screen, Phichit bit his lip. Like before, he was wondering if this was really a good idea… But then he thought back on all the times Yuuri had lied to his face about seeing Viktor and he steeled himself. 

“Done,” Seung Gil said, shutting down the program. 

It only took a few minutes for them to realize it had worked. 

“Phichit? Seung Gil?!” 

Getting up, Phichit said, “I’ll go,” before slipping out of the room. He crossed the hall to Yuuri’s room, opening the door. “Yes?” 

Yuuri was in tears, desperately trying to turn his phone back on. “I… I don’t know what happened,” he whimpered. “I was about to check my e-mail and suddenly it shut down a-and I can’t get it to turn back on?”

Phichit’s mouth was set in a thin line. “Oh, I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he sighed. “I’m sure we can figure out what happened.” At this point, he couldn’t muster any sympathy for his friend.

“Phichit… I still had pictures of Vicchan on here.”

His heart immediately dropped. That’s right. Yuuri rarely cleared his phone of photos in case someone got a hold of them. Some time ago, Yuuri’s beloved pet dog had fallen gravely ill. They’d done all they could, but ultimately he was just old. Phichit rushed into the room, wrapping an arm around Yuuri. “Oh, oh no… Yuuri, don’t cry, it’s okay. Don’t cry…”

Yuuri buried his face in Phichit’s shoulder, trying hard to keep his tears in. He was torn; this whole situation with Viktor had gotten complicated since he’d returned to Japan. He wasn’t sure if he was going to continue the relationship despite being so in love, but this had soundly put that to bed. There was no way his parents would let him keep the same phone number. He’d never speak to Viktor again. And on top of that he’d lost all his photos, not only of himself and Viktor and Makkachin, but of Vicchan, Phichit, Seung Gil and his family as well. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, clutching Phichit’s arm. “I know it’s stupid… I shouldn’t be crying over this, but…”

“Shh… It’s alright. We’ll get Seung Gil to see if he can fix the phone, he’s pretty good with this stuff,” Phichit insisted. His chest felt tight. He’d been so angry at Yuuri about hiding Viktor from him he hadn’t even considered what else could have been on the phone. 

It took a bit to get Yuuri calmed down. Seung Gil insisted he couldn’t get the photos back, even after he’d gotten the phone to turn on. It was completely wiped clean. Even the SIM card was shot. Though, privately, he informed Phichit that he’d backed up all of Yuuri’s information on his computer.

“We can’t tell him that. He was so distraught over it getting ruined, do you know how upset he’d be if he found out we did it on purpose?” Phichit lamented. 

“Maybe in a few weeks we can surprise in,” Seung Gil suggested. “Then he won’t be as angry.”

That seemed to be a good enough solution for Phichit. 

After a while, Yuuri had given up on getting back into contact with Viktor. He hadn’t saved his phone number anywhere and all their conversations were gone. Certainly he could go to Russia to find him, but that was dangerous and he was sure the cafe they’d been using as a front was no longer open. So, he’d gone back to his old life. Even though it stung him once in awhile, he was sure he could get over Viktor given a few more months, or years. 

One afternoon a few weeks after his phone was destroyed, Yuuri was startled by Phichit bursting into his room. “We have to go,” Phichit insisted. “Right now, get up. Don’t grab anything, we’re leaving.”

“What?” Yuuri followed Phichit out the door. He’d grabbed onto Yuuri’s arm and was dragging him along the hallway, his other hand holding his piece. “Phichit, what--”

“The compound’s been compromised, we’re under attack.”

Yuuri swallowed, but nodded, following Phichit without being dragged. “Where is everyone? Mom and Dad?”

“That’s not my concern,” Phichit replied. “I’m supposed to protect you. You’re going to leave through the rear entrance, Seung Gil is waiting two blocks up with a car for you--”

A door behind them was kicked open. Yuuri didn’t look back, instead picking up the pace as Phichit shoved him in front. “Go. GO. You need to get to the exit.”

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri stopped dead, Phichit running into him as he pushed desperately. “Are you crazy!?” he screamed. But that voice… Yuuri glanced over his shoulder.

Walking up the hallway toward them, calm as could be, was Viktor Nikiforov himself.


	6. Accomodations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to offer a hearty thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, given me kudos and especially commented so far. Though I haven't been responding to comments, I have been reading them and they're much appreciated (all the comments from the last chapter about how thirsty Viktor is gave me life). Thank you so much for your support, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

“Viktor?” Yuuri breathed, hardly able to believe it. He sidestepped out of Phichit’s grip, trying to make his way to Viktor. Viktor was walking toward him in return. Suddenly, Phichit grabbed him around his waist to stop him. 

Behind Viktor, several of their guards burst in, pointing their weapons at him. “Stop right there, Nikiforov.” Viktor did as requested, pausing and turning to face the other end of the hallway. Some of the guards shifted out of the way as Yuuri’s sister, Mari, stepped in. “Come with me.” Before Yuuri could protest she’d turned her eyes to him as well. “You too.”

The whole group made their way to Mari’s office. Yuuri stood behind her right shoulder as she sat at a desk, Phichit behind her left. A couple other guards stood behind Viktor, who had his eyes on Yuuri. 

“So,” Mari began. “You break into our compound, unarmed and unassisted. You’re lucky we didn’t kill you on sight.”

Viktor’s eyes flitted to Mari and he gave her a warm smile. “I knew you wouldn’t kill me.”

Lighting a cigarette, Mari muttered, “Thankfully, you were right…” In reality, they couldn’t hurt Viktor without causing some kind of incident. He was the head of his own family, killing him would have started an all out war. While the Katsuki and Nikiforov families weren’t on pleasant terms they’d never been full-out enemies. Mari wasn’t about to change that. Taking a long drag, Mari blew smoke into the air above Viktor’s head. “What are you doing here, Viktor?”

“I’ve come for Yuuri,” Viktor answered. That smile hadn’t left his face and he was eyeing Yuuri dreamily. Yuuri could feel his face growing hot as everyone but Mari looked at him as well. 

“Really,” Mari mused. “Why’s that?”

Viktor cocked his head. “Why? Because I’m in love with him.”

“So you’re the reason Yuuri disappeared for a week.”

“Indeed, I am.”

“Because that wasn’t suspicious of you at all,” Mari drawled. She stabbed out her cigarette. 

Shifting back comfortably in his seat, Viktor chuckled. “I do apologize for that. But I sent him back in one piece. Although, I’m guessing Yuuri didn’t quite understand my meaning when I said I loved him.” He’d been looking at Mari, but his eyes quickly moved back to his prize. “Yuuri… What happened? I haven’t heard from you in two weeks.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I…”

“You’re not asking the questions here,” Mari said, leaning over the desk toward Viktor. 

Viktor looked troubles. “That’s all I need… If Yuuri says he has no feelings for me then I’ll leave peacefully. But if he says otherwise then… I believe we need to negotiate.” 

Mari moved back again, crossing his arms over her chest. “Well, Yuuri?”

“My phone,” Yuuri began, “It was ruined shortly after I got back from our trip. Completely fried…” Phichit tried to keep still so as not to draw attention. He still hadn’t told Yuuri that it was he and Seung Gil who’d destroyed his phone, and judging by Viktor’s reaction he wasn’t planning on revealing it anytime soon. “We thought it got hacked into somehow, so I had to get a new number. I’m sorry, Viktor, I had no other way to contact you so I couldn’t let you know.”

Viktor looked relieved. “Then tell me, Yuuri. Do you still love me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, without hesitation. 

Clapping his hands together, Viktor said, “Then we’ll be leaving together.”

“Not so fast,” Mari interjected. “You wanted to negotiate, so we’re negotiating.” Yuuri swallowed; he didn’t like the tone in his sister's voice. While his parents technically headed the family, Yuuri and Mari had taken over running most things in the last few years, little to any outsiders’ knowledge. The reason was because one of them would be poised to take over when his parents decided to call it quits. And due to all the work they’d been doing, Mari could be almost as ruthless as Viktor. 

“Yuuri… Tell me what you want from all this,” Mari instructed. 

“Me..? I want to be with Viktor,” Yuuri insisted. 

Nodding, Mari leaned back further and looked up at him. “You were talking about leaving us, weren’t you? So that you could go to school and try and live normally. How do you feel about that?”

“I… would like to. But Mari--”

“Then, those are my demands.” Mari turned her attention back to Viktor, who looked a little less confident than he had a moment ago. “If you want to be with Yuuri, you’re going to give him a better life. You’ll leave your family in the hands of someone else. I’d like to speak with your protege about the transfer as well, so that our families can be a little more peaceful. We’ll pick a place for you to live, buy a house or two if we need to, and you will no longer head your family.”

Yuuri put a hand on Mari’s shoulder, leaning down to speak with her. “Mari, how is this fair..? You can’t ask that much of him, he’s worked so hard to--”

“I’ll do it.”

A stunned silence fell. 

Viktor was looking determinedly at Yuuri. “For you… I’ll do it. I’ll give up my position and give you a better life. We can go wherever you want, I’ll meet all your demands. All I ask is that I get to be with Yuuri.”

Though Yuuri could hardly believe what he was hearing, Mari looked pleased. She glanced over her other shoulder now at Phichit. “Phichit?”

“Ma’am.”

“How would you like to start a new life?”

“... Ma’am..?”

Mari looked back at Viktor. “I want you and Seung Gil to accompany Yuuri and Viktor on their new endeavor. They may not be in the business anymore when they go, but they’ll still be targets. All you’ll have to do is keep them safe.” She waved a hand at him. “And of course, we’ll still provide your salary.”

Phichit looked lightheaded. He and Seung Gil hadn’t ever considered they would get a chance to leave. “I... would have to talk to him about it.”

“We’ll discuss it more later, then,” Mari replied. “As for you, Viktor… I’m sure you’ll want some people of your own who you trust. I’ll allow for two of your men and two of ours, at least until our families are a little more comfortable with these terms. We’ll work out the intimate details later, but those are my demands. Do you accept?”

Viktor seemed to be considering everything a moment before he smiled, nodding. “Yes, of course I do.” 

“Then it’s settled.” Mari stood, Viktor following her movements.

“Yuuri, why don’t you show me your room and I--”

Mari held up a hand. “No.”

Viktor tensed, looking troubled. “No..? But you just said--”

“I said you could be with him once we figure out our plans. You’ll have to go back home. It’s going to look bad if you come here and never return, won’t it?”

Sighing, Viktor shook his head. “Of course you’re right. Brains and beauty, you’ll make a fine replacement for your parents someday.”

“Mari,” Yuuri interrupted. “Please, I want to speak with Viktor in private. Just for a little while. Please..?”

Mari glanced at him then sighed. “Alright. But I’m going to have someone posted outside the door. You’ll have one hour.” She nodded to Phichit before leaving, followed by the rest of the guards. Phichit hesitated before stepping out of the room as well, standing just outside the room as instructed. 

Alone for the first time in about two weeks, Yuuri wasn’t quite sure how to react. But Viktor had been overcome with emotion. He practically tackled Yuuri, holding him tight in shaking arms. “Yuuri, my Yuuri,” he breathed. “I was so worried, I thought they’d found you out and were keeping you from me…”

“I’m alright, Viktor,” Yuuri sighed, relaxing in his arms. “I… I can’t believe you did that. That was so reckless, you could have been killed!”

“But I wasn’t!” Viktor chirped. He seemed pleased with himself. Pulling back, he kept his hands on Yuuri’s waist and looked deep into his eyes. “It’s so good to have you back in my arms, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Viktor. But… Are you sure about all of this?” Yuuri looked troubled, sliding his hands onto Viktor’s shoulders. He gave them a small squeeze. “You’re giving up everything you worked so hard for just so I can start over. How is that fair..?”

Viktor pulled Yuuri closer, giving him a tender kiss. “It’s fair,” he murmured, lips brushing Yuuri’s, “Because I get to be with you.”

\---

Viktor once again found it hard to go back to Russia, but this time he wasn’t cornered at the airport. He had time to center himself before he called Yuri for a meeting. He was already settled in his office at the compound when Yuri arrived with Otabek as usual. 

“Well, Yura,” Viktor said, “You’re getting your wish.”

Yuri was slumped in his chair, one leg draped over one arm as he leaned back into the other. “What are you talking about?” he grumbled. “Have you finally gotten rid of that Japanese tart?”

Viktor tried his best to keep an even face, but even Otabek could see Yuri had crossed a line. Still, Viktor remained calm. “Not in the slightest. In fact, I’m going to be leaving with him.” Yuri fumbled a moment, sitting up straight in his seat. “That means that you can take over the family and do whatever you see fit with it. No more yelling at me about doing things improperly. How does that sound?”

“Are you crazy?!” Yuri snapped. He’d jumped up and slammed his hands down on the desk. “No! No way! You can’t just disappear for a week, run off again, and come back all calm like this is something people do. You can’t--”

“So are you saying that you can’t handle it?” Viktor was giving Yuri a cold look.

Taken aback, Yuri took a step away. “I… Could… But I’m saying you can’t just leave like--”

Viktor stood, causing Yuri to sit again. “I can do whatever I damn well please,” Viktor insisted. “But it seems to me that you’re not up to the task of leading after all. What a pity.” 

“Viktor you’re not listening, I--”

“I’m not?” Viktor moved around the desk, approaching Yuri in his chair. Otabek’s hands curled into fists as Viktor crouched to get on Yuri’s level, cupping his chin in one hand. “I told you what your choice is. You finally have the chance to be somebody, to lead this family and be great. And you’re spitting in my face.” He tightened his grip on Yuri’s chin. “You’re being ungrateful… So.” Just as suddenly as he’d grabbed him, Viktor let Yuri go. “I guess I’ll have to talk to Mila instead.”

Yuri was breathing hard, looking at Viktor with a mix of fear and sadness. Pushing Viktor out of the way, he bolted from the room. Viktor didn’t seem to have noticed. He had turned back to his desk and was rearranging some paperwork. 

“Since you’re leaving anyway,” Otabek murmured.

Viktor blinked, turning to him. He was back to his oddly-pleasant self. “Oh, Otabek, I always forget you’re in the room.”

Gritting his teeth, Otabek said, “You’re a disgusting person. And I’m glad you’re leaving.” Before Viktor could respond, he slipped out of the room to find Yuri. He didn’t have to look far. 

Just up the hall, Yuri had been stopped by Yakov. The pair were talking as Otabek approached. 

“Otabek, bring Viktor to my office,” Yakov said. Without waiting for a response, he led Yuri away.

It took a few minutes, but soon Viktor was standing in Yakov’s office with Yuri and Otabek. “You wanted to see me, Yakov?”

Yakov had his arms crossed over his chest, his usual grumpy face contorted into anger. “What’s this Yuratchka says about you leaving the family?”

“It’s complicated,” Viktor replied, shrugging the question off. 

“And why didn’t you come to me about it?”

Viktor chewed the question over for a moment. “You aren’t the head of the family anymore. I thought it best if I explain to my replacement--”

“If you’re giving up your place so callously then you have no right to choose a replacement!” Yakov snapped. “What’s this Yura said about you not wanting him to take over?”

“He reacted childishly--”

“I reacted childishly?!” Yuri snapped, unable to hold his tongue anymore. “You’re running away for some guy! You didn’t warn anybody, you’re so selfish! All you care about is yourself. How could you abandon me like this?”

Viktor quirked an eyebrow at Yuri. “I think you meant ‘abandon us’.” 

Yakov shook his head, interrupting Yuri before he could respond. “Yura, please leave.” When Otabek made to follow him, Yakov stopped him. “I need you to stay here for a moment. Yura, go to your room.”

“But--”

“Go.”

Reluctantly, Yuri turned tail and left. He made sure to slam the door on his way out, causing the walls to rattle. Viktor let out a low whistle, sinking into a chair. “So emotional. It’s a good thing I didn’t pick him as my replacement.”

“How can you be so callous?” Yakov demanded. “You could show some respect. That boy looks up to you, he always has. I’m disappointed in you, Viktor.”

“What?” Viktor grumbled, frowning. “Because he’s being a brat? People leave in the family. They die or they step down, that’s how these things work. If he can’t handle it he shouldn’t be--”

“He wasn’t supposed to be!” Yakov thundered. “You were the one who insisted on bringing him into the fold. If it were up to me he would have gone to private schools and he’d be living off a trust fund somewhere far away from this life. But you…” Viktor shrank as Yakov pointed a finger at him. “I told you to look out for him and what did you do? You molded him, like you do everyone, you molded him into the perfect little soldier. You didn’t care about his well being or what this kind of life would do to him.

“He lived a hard life, even before he came to us. His mother abandoned him. His father died. And then his grandfather died as well. Yura has never known much of a family until us. Nikolai didn’t send him to me so that he could waste his life dying for you of all people.” Viktor had grown pale. Apparently he hadn’t considered just what his work with Yuri had meant for the boy. Yakov sank into a chair across from him. “You owe Yura a better life than this. I want you to ask him to join you.”

Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but Yakov held a hand up. “You’re leaving, correct? I’m guessing you aren’t going to work with the Katsuki family so much as make a new life with their son. If you’re leaving, you will offer to take him with you. You owe him that much.”

Take Yuri with..? Viktor hadn’t planned on that at all. What was Yuuri going to think? He had never once mentioned Yuri to him, and their only interaction had been Yuri screaming at the Japanese man. But the look on Yakov’s face said it all; he had no choice. 

“Have I really been so horrid to him, Yakov?” Viktor asked.

“He has become withdrawn since you started seeing Katsuki,” Yakov grunted. “You tell me.”

Viktor stayed for a bit longer, explaining the details of his arrangement with Mari. Though Yakov didn’t seem to agree with him leaving so suddenly, he did say he would speak with Mari as soon as possible. Once he understood everything, Yakov sent Viktor and Otabek away. Just before they left, though, Yakov stopped them once more.

“Otabek. If Yuratchka agrees to go with Viktor, I want you to accompany him,” Yakov insisted. “Viktor gets two men of his own, and I’m not wasting anyone on him.” Viktor thought it a bit rude to say that when he was still standing there, but he also didn’t respond. “You’ll go to protect Yura. That’s all you’re being tasked to do. Do you understand?”

Nodding, Otabek replied, “Completely.”

The pair found Yuri in his bedroom, curled up with his knees to his chest, flipping through a book. It was clear he wasn’t reading it from the way he’d huff on each page and simply flip along to the next. 

Knocking on the doorframe, Viktor said, “Yura, I need to speak with you.”

“Go away,” Yuri grunted, holding the book up to cover his face.

“Yakov sent me to speak with you,” Viktor insisted. 

“That’s nice for him. I’m not interested.”

Otabek cleared his throat, causing Yuri to glance up. Viktor felt a slight pang of jealousy. He’d taken care of Yuri all these years and he cared more about Otabek coming to speak with him? He had to remind himself about what Yakov said. “We need to talk to you about some new arrangements,” Otabek was saying. They crossed the room, Otabek sitting on Yuri’s bed beside him and Viktor crouching on the floor.

Yuri reluctantly set his book aside. He was eyeing Otabek instead of Viktor. “What arrangements?”

“I’ll be moving to America,” Viktor said. Yuri’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at him. “And… I wanted to invite you to come with me.”

“I have no interest in being a third wheel,” Yuri grumbled.

Shaking his head, Viktor explained, “That’s not it. We’re going to America to get away from all this. Away from the family and our work, so we can be happier. I want you to come with, Yura, so you can have another chance.”

Yuri frowned. He gave Viktor a sideways glance, trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or not. “What kind of chance?” he finally asked.

“Yuuri wants to go to college… So I figured you could go as well. You had such good marks in school,” Viktor praised. “If you’d kept going…”

Huffing, Yuri pointed out, “I didn’t need to keep going. I had work to do. For you.”

“I know,” Viktor said. “And I’m sorry.”

Yuri could hardly believe what he was hearing. “You’re… Sorry?”

“Of course I am. I never meant to take your future away from you, Yuratchka. I thought I was giving you a better future. But… Yakov explained things and it made me really understand the harm I’ve been doing to you.”

Confused by Viktor’s genuine apology, Yuri looked to Otabek now. “I can’t go,” he finally said. “I’ll only go if Otabek can come with me.”

Viktor gave him an encouraging smile. “It’s a good thing he’s been invited as well.”

“Only if you really want to go, Yura,” Otabek insisted. He reached out, brushing a hand down Yuri’s cheek. Yuri clasped Otabek’s hand in his own, closing his eyes as he gave it a squeeze. 

“You’d really come with me?”

“I’d go to the ends of the earth for you.” Otabek leaned in, planting a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. Viktor had to look away as his chest tightened. “It’s up to you. Whatever you want, I will follow you.”

Yuri glanced from Otabek to Viktor and back. Go to America… Have a normal life? Could he really do that after all of this? He couldn’t tell if Viktor was actually wanting for him to come with or if he was just asking because Yakov told him to. Part of him wanted to refuse and take his place leading the family. But…

He eyed Otabek, studying every inch of him. Otabek’s job in the family was so dangerous. It was lucky he was still alive, and in a few years his chances of dying were going to keep increasing. Yuri felt a slight panic growing in his stomach as he thought about Otabek’s fate. He was a soldier, a good one, but soldiers could still make mistakes. And there was always someone faster, stronger, or smarter out there. 

“I’ll go,” Yuri decided. He hadn’t torn his gaze from Otabek. “I want us to be together. Let’s make a new life for ourselves, Otabek…”

A slight smile quirked his lover’s lips and Otabek gave his hand a squeeze. “I’ll get packing, then.”


	7. Home Sweet Home

“Where is he?” Yuuri asked, standing on tiptoes to try and see over the crowd. “He texted thirty minutes ago saying his flight had landed.”

Putting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, Phichit sighed, “Sometimes it takes a while. Just wait a few more minutes before you panic, okay?”

After a several weeks of negotiation and searching for colleges, Mari and Yakov finalized the agreement between their families. A neighborhood was chosen for Yuuri and Viktor to live in and they’d hired outside help to furnish and move all of their things in. Yuuri had left Japan a bit before Viktor to make sure everything was to his liking and to get Seung Gil and Phichit moved in, who were given the house next door. Now, Phichit and Yuuri were waiting at the airport for Viktor.

“Is that him there?” Phichit asked, squinting through the crowd. He hated to admit but he wasn’t completely sure what Viktor looked like. Anyone tall and blond looked close in his opinion. 

Inching forward a few steps, Yuuri bit his lip. “I think… There... “ Across the terminal, Viktor was rounding a corner, a rolling bag on the floor behind him. Without waiting, Yuuri bolted toward him, shouting, “Viktor!!”

Phichit reached out, too late, to try and stop Yuuri. “Yuuri, wait!” he groaned, hurrying after him. 

Viktor wasn’t alone. 

Having heard Yuuri, Viktor let go of his bag and ran to meet him. The pair collided, grasping at one another as Yuuri panted, “Viktor… Viktor, it’s so good to see you.”

“You know, you didn’t have to run,” Viktor teased.

“Is that seriously what this is going to be like?”

Yuuri slowly pulled back, looking over Viktor’s shoulder in confusion. He hadn’t noticed, but Yuri and Otabek had gotten off the plane with Viktor. “Um… Hello,” Yuuri weakly greeted.

“Let me guess,” Yuri hissed. “He didn’t bother to tell you.”

“Ah, oops,” Viktor laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Yes, I did forget, didn’t I. Yuuri, I was told to bring two of our men with me when I moved so… I decided to bring Yuratchka and Otabek. I hope you don’t mind at all. Yura may bark a lot but don’t worry, he’s mostly harmless.”

Insulted, Yuri snapped, “Mostly what? Say that again, old man!!”

Yuuri had spaced out, looking between them. Viktor had brought the other Yuri with him? Why him, of all people? The pair continued to bicker as Yuuri tried piecing it together, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as Phichit said, “Let’s get going, the car is waiting.”

It was a tight squeeze since there were more people than anticipated. Yuuri let Viktor take the front seat, and since he was the shortest of the remaining three he had to sit in the middle, an arrangement that greatly displeased Yuri. They hardly spoke on the entire drive, though Viktor kept happily chatting about the trip, his last few weeks at home, and how excited he was to see their new house.

“Here we are,” Yuuri said. He led the way up the front steps.

“We’re staying here?” Yuri grumbled. “It looks like a dump.”

Though it wasn’t as lavish as any of them were used to, the home was by no means small. It had enough space for all of them to fit comfortably. Though Viktor had sent boxes upon boxes of his personal belongings ahead, they’d all been set up with little problem, leaving plenty of extra room. Still, Yuuri chalked up Yuri’s disappointment to homesickness. Speaking of…

“Uh… Yura,” Yuuri began, but he was quickly interrupted.

“Only my close friends and family call me that.”

Clearing his throat, Yuuri replied, “Yuri, then… Oh… That’s going to get confusing.” He gave him a smile. “I guess I’ll have to give you my own nickname. How about Yurio?”

Yurio immediately began to protest, but was interrupted by Viktor. “That sounds lovely! Yurio, I like it.”

“No!” Yurio snapped. “My name is Yuratchka. If you want to call me a shortened version then call me Yuri. YURI.” 

“It’s just that it’ll get confusing,” Yuuri insisted. “And technically, I was a Yuri first.”

Yurio was fuming, his face growing red. “You presumptuous asshole! What makes you think I’m okay with a stupid new nickname? Screw you!” 

“I… I just thought I’d be nice,” Yuuri murmured. “I wanted you to feel more at home. You don’t seem to be very happy so far…”

“Why the hell should I be happy?” Yurio demanded. “I get dragged halfway across the world to ‘start a new life’ or whatever and I have to share a house with you?”

Yuuri’s expression darkened. He crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Yurio with a cold stare. “You don’t have to be here,” he replied. “You can leave anytime you want. And I’m sure Viktor didn’t force you to come. If you’d like, you can always move into the house next door, our families own it as well, but I’d assume since you aren’t familiar with this place you would want to be around people who can take care of you.” He paused, letting his words sink in. “I apologize if I upset you by giving you a nickname. I can call you Yuratchka if you want.”

Surprisingly, Yurio seemed to calm down after Yuuri’s scolding. “... Yurio is fine,” he grumbled, looking away. After a pause, he added, “Would someone please show me to my room?”

Phichit cleared his throat, stepping forward. “Follow me,” he said. He led Yurio upstairs, followed closely by Otabek with their bags.

“Wow,” Viktor breathed once they were out of earshot. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Yurio calm down so quickly before.”

“I feel bad,” Yuuri fretted. His cold, commanding exterior had quickly fallen away the moment Yurio was gone. “Do you think I hurt his feelings?”

Laughing, Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “No, no. I know that expression. He wasn’t expecting for you to stand up for yourself, I suppose, but that look was respect. You’re one step closer to being friends with him.”

“Really..?” 

“Oh yeah. Yurio reacts well to scolding, surprisingly.” 

Yuuri glanced up the stairs after the new house guests, smiling slightly. “Well… Hopefully he actually does think that way. You have a tendency to romanticize things, Viktor.”

“So I do,” Viktor purred, wrapping his arms around Yuuri tight. 

To celebrate Viktor’s arrival, Yuuri decided to make pork cutlet bowls for dinner. Yurio and Otabek hadn’t been seen for a while as they were busy unpacking their boxes, but the moment the smells of Yuuri’s cooking wafted up the stairs, they were in the kitchen. 

“What’s this?” Yurio asked, looking at the rice cooker on the counter.

Smiling, Yuuri replied, “It’s rice for the katsudon.” 

Yurio peered around Yuuri’s shoulder as he fried up breaded pork cutlets on the stovetop. “What’s that mean?” 

“Pork cutlet bowls. It’s just rice with onions and breaded pork cutlet. If you don’t like it we can make you something else.”

Humming but not giving a solid response, Yurio sat at the kitchen table with Otabek. “So I don’t think we were formally introduced,” he finally said. “I used to work under Viktor. I was supposed to take over the family when he decided to leave.”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder at him. “Really? But you’re so young.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t get things done,” Yurio argued.

“Of course not. But… Are you planning to go to college while you’re here then?”

“Maybe… I haven’t decided quite yet.”

Smiling, Yuuri said, “I’m going for business management. But I might change it. Maybe you can come to school with me one day to see how you like it.”

“That could be nice,” Yurio agreed. He motioned across the table to Otabek. “This is Otabek, by the way. He started as my bodyguard, but now he’s also my boyfriend.”

“Otabek, I was wondering when we’d be introduced,” Yuuri replied. He took some time to move the pan off the burner and crossed to the Kazakh man. “It’s very nice to meet you. Ah… Do you shake hands in Kazakhstan..?”

Surprised, Otabek standing, giving him a nod. “Here…” He took Yuuri’s hand in both of his, giving him a slight smile as he shook it firmly. Most people didn’t give him the time of day, let alone speak directly to him. He was simply Yurio’s shadow, his bodyguard, and he frankly liked it that way. But they weren’t in the family anymore. The fact that Yuuri was willing to speak to him, despite having been a leader of his own group, spoke volumes.

“Oh, I see!” Yuuri chirped, smiling back. “We don’t tend to do that, but I guess in America I’ll have to get used to it.” 

They sat down to dinner like a proper family; Yuuri was pleased that the kitchen table which once only held himself, Phichit and Seung Gil was now full. They purposely bought a circular table so there would be no confusion over who sat at the head. They weren’t in the mafia or yakuza anymore. There wasn’t any one of them who was supposed to be the head of this new family unit.

Dinner was pleasant; though Otabek and Seung Gil were silent through most of it even they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone praised Yuuri’s cooking, and Viktor seemed surprised, even, that it was so good. “If you aren’t careful I’ll make you cook all the time!” he teased.

Seung Gil and Phichit left for the night, heading over to their own house once everyone was full and the dishes were clean. Viktor, tired from dinner and drink, ended up retiring shortly after, followed by Yurio. Yuuri and Otabek settled into the living room, both reading on opposite sides of the room. It was quiet and pleasant, there was no animosity or fear between them. After a few minutes, Otabek glanced over his book at Yuuri.

“... Mister Katsuki,” he said.

Blinking in surprise, Yuuri looked up as well. “You don’t have to call me mister,” he insisted. “Yuuri is fine.”

Otabek hesitated, setting his book aside. Yuuri mirrored his action. “Yuuri,” he murmured, the name feeling strange on his lips. “What is our life here going to be like? What… Are we going to do?”

“I guess that’s up to you,” Yuuri replied, looking confused. “Really, you can do whatever you want. Get a job… Or stay here at home. You can go to college if you want to.”

Otabek frowned, looking down at his book. “So you really are done with it all, are you?”

“I am,” Yuuri sighed. He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling with a fond smile. “I guess I never was cut out for this kind of work. I’m too soft, everyone knew it inside my family. I care too much…” Turning his gaze back to Otabek, he leaned his head in his hand. “You really can do anything you want. I know you’re probably being paid to be here but--”

“Well,” Otabek interrupted. “I’m being paid… But I came here to be with Yura.”

Yuuri blinked. “Be with him..? Ah… He did introduce you as his boyfriend. So are you guys getting serious then?”

Otabek shrugged in return, trying to relax in his own chair. He could find a comfortable way to do it so he gave up, leaning forward on his knees instead. “We’ve been dating for… About three years now.”

Shocked, Yuuri asked, “Three? Are you serious?”

“It’s been hard, but I’ve survived. And Yura… Said what he wanted most was for me to live a peaceful life, with him. Even if that meant giving up a seat in the family,” Otabek explained. “He said that…”

“Soldiers and bodyguards don’t tend to get that much attention,” Yuuri noted. “I understand… But you know, Phichit and Seung Gil, they were my bodyguards. And I wanted them to have a good life, too.” He neglected to mention that his sister basically ordered them to come with; it wouldn’t have fit well with his narrative. 

Otabek relaxed at this revelation. “Why do you care so much?” he asked after a pause.

Shaking his head, Yuuri answered, “I’ve just always been this way. People are people, and I dislike when they aren’t treated fairly. You, Yurio, Viktor, everyone… We all deserve the chance to be safe and happy. Whatever you decide to do with your life here, Otabek, I want you to do it for you and only you. Even if you consider Yurio’s feelings, think of your own first. You’re your own person here and none of us are going to try and stop you.”

Unable to bring himself to respond, Otabek sat in comfortable silence for a while. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. When he saw Otabek thinking for so long he excused himself to the kitchen, and Otabek went to bed while he was gone.

When Otabek arrived upstairs, Yurio was already passed out on their new bed. Otabek slipped under the covers, pulling Yurio close to his chest. He wasn’t at all surprised when the lithe blond rolled over and cuddled up to his chest. The conversation with Yuuri had left him dazed and exhausted. He could do anything. He was being encouraged to do what he wanted, what made him happy. He looked down at Yurio’s sleeping face, brushing a few stray locks from his forehead. 

Leaning down to peck his cheek, Otabek realized what he wanted most. He wanted to marry Yurio.


	8. Passions

The thought of marrying Yurio hadn’t really occurred to Otabek until Yuuri pointed out he could do anything he wanted. In Russia it simply wasn’t allowed. It was hard for them to even date when they were there. But in the United States it was perfectly legal, and they’d been dating for long enough that a proposition of marriage wouldn’t seem sudden. 

Though Otabek tended to be quiet, he was even more silent as he considered his options. It got to the point that Yurio commented on it over lunch and he was dragged into a conversation about meal planning with Viktor. 

As they all began to settle into their roles in the house, Otabek formulated his plan. Only three weeks after their arrival in the States it would be Yurio’s birthday. He was aiming to propose then. 

A short while after their talk, Otabek found himself alone with Yuuri once again. He’d noticed that while no one of them had real control over the house, Yuuri had taken on a parental role to just about everyone. He cooked, cleaned, he made sure everyone had clean clothes. He even scolded Viktor a few times for the way he treated people. All-in-all, Yuuri appeared to be in charge of the house. 

“Yuuri,” Otabek said, setting his book aside.

Giving him a patient smile, Yuuri did the same. “Otabek?”

“I have something important I’d like to speak with you about.”

“Anything,” Yuuri responded, his smile fading a bit. 

Otabek shifted forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. He had to do this just right. Everything had to be perfect, for Yurio’s sake. “I… I have been thinking about what you told me the other day.” Yuuri nodded for him to continue. “I’ve thought about it… And I realized what I want to do most with my life is to be married.” 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. Popping it open, he turned it to show Yuuri a beautiful princess cut diamond inlaid on a simple gold band. Yuuri stared for a few moments before looking up at Otabek’s face. “I… I’m sorry. But Viktor and I--”

Quickly realizing his mistake, Otabek shook his head and pulled the box closer to his chest. “No, no, no. It isn’t for you. I bought it for Yura, I--”

Yuuri gasped, leaning forward in his seat. “You’re going to propose to Yurio?!”

“SHHHH!” Otabek hissed, snapping the box closed. “I would like to. I… I wanted to ask for your permission first.”

Confused, Yuuri asked, “My permission? Why would you need that?”

“Well… You’ve taken a bit of a parental role over all of us since we arrived. And it’s proper, to ask the parent or the head of the house for permission before--”

“You don’t need my permission, Otabek,” Yuuri insisted. Still, he was smiling brightly. “But if you insist on needing it then I fully give it. Please, marry Yurio. I’m sure it’ll make him very happy.” He looked like he could hardly contain his excitement as he got up. “We should celebrate!”

Otabek tucked the box away. “I’d rather save the celebrations for when he says yes.”

“Right, of course. When are you going to ask?”

“His birthday is March first,” Otabek explained. “I’ll ask him then.”

Smiling, Yuuri placed a hand over his chest. “You’re going to propose on his birthday..? He’ll love it, Otabek, that’s so sweet. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything is perfect. Just tell me what you need and we’ll make it happen.”

It was good to know that he had someone other than Yurio who was looking out for him. Otabek wouldn’t have known what to do if Yuuri had refused him; he may have just taken Yurio and run again, honestly. But he didn’t need to. 

They spent some time chatting over coffee and tea, planning out the perfect birthday for Yurio. He was turning twenty-one this year which, Yuuri insisted, meant there were more things he could do. Which also meant there were a lot of things they had to get him to try doing. 

While the main house prepared for Yurio’s birthday, Seung Gil and Phichit started coming over less and less often. Yuuri was concerned at first, but didn’t question it. They were their own men now, even if technically they had to keep an eye on him still. But their absence had little to do with Yuuri and everything to do with their newfound freedom. Whereas living with the Yakuza meant they couldn’t be seen in public unless it was with Yuuri, now the pair were realizing they could go out together on dates. They could hold hands. They could kiss each other’s cheeks. They could buy things together. They could be together.

Phichit was smiling brightly as they walked down a quaint street arm-in-arm. There were shops going up and down, little cafes and places to buy tailored clothes. They rarely ventured into shops so far, mostly content to explore and walk together. 

“I know this may seem strange to ask,” Phichit began, squeezing Seung Gil’s arm. “But do you like it here?”

“It’s nice,” Seung Gil replied. He pulled them to a stop in front of a shop that fixed electronics. Most of the places looked to be locally owned. There was something soothing about that. 

Phichit smiled, shifting closer to him. “We haven’t really talked about what we’re going to do with ourselves. We don’t need to be home all the time and we’re gonna get bored of wandering around at some point. Should we get jobs?”

Snorting, Seung Gil began walking again, leading the other with him. “We don’t exactly need them.” As Mari promised, they were still getting paid quite a lot for their services. It was the easiest money either of them had ever made. 

“We could always pick up a hobby,” Phichit suggested. “We certainly have the money for it…”

What kind of hobby could they take on? For the longest time it seemed as though the only thing Phichit and Seung Gil had in common was Yuuri. They were different in many ways; Seung Gil was calculating and stoic while Phichit was cheery but calming. Their opposite personalities lended themselves to one another, though. Seung Gil enjoyed sitting silently as Phichit chatted with him. Phichit liked that Seung Gil listened, not only taking in the information but processing it in a way Phichit often didn’t. 

They suddenly stopped again in front of another storefront. Curious, Phichit turned to look at the sign in the window. His eyes grew wide.

“Paloma’s Pets and Supplies.”

And right there in the window, hand written and taped up just recently, was a sign that read “Adoption Day!” 

“I wonder what kind of pets they have for adoption,” Phichit said. 

“Shall we find out?” Seung Gil asked. Though his voice was even Phichit could tell he was excited. 

Pulling him, Phichit opened the door. A little bell jingled above them and a woman immediately called, “Hi there! Be with you in a second!” The walls were lined with cages and aquariums while the middle of the store was devoted to different types of food, bowls, collars and other supplies. A cage of songbirds in the corner kicked up a fuss as the duo passed them, a parrot perched in the next cage chirped, “Hi there!” in the same voice they’d heard earlier. 

Phichit let his arm fall away from Seung Gil’s as he stepped closer to a large terrarium against the opposite wall. Seung Gil had stayed put, crouching down. The terrarium Phichit was eyeing was filled with little dwarf hamsters of all colors. They were running around in a wheel and sleeping in a bundle on one corner and eating and drinking… Phichit bit his lip, a wide smile trying to inch it’s way over his face. He’d had a hamster as a child, long before his life started with the Yakuza. It was the only pet that was allowed in his parents’ apartment building. That hamster was one of the brightest parts of his life, and he couldn’t help the swell of nostalgia in his chest as he reached a hand up to wave at the little balls of fluff. 

Meanwhile, Seung Gil was crouching in front of a dog cage on the floor. Inside was a bundle of sleeping Husky puppies. The sign on the cage read, “Adoption Day Special! We are seeking a new home.” He’d never been allowed a pet before, never daring to ask for one back home as their apartment didn’t allow pets. He’d always thought he would get one when he moved, but since he was so busy with working for Yuuri the idea of a puppy had been too daunting. They needed so much attention, but now he had all the time in the world to devote to one. 

The lovers turned to one another in one movement, each eyeing the other with a pleading look. 

“Sorry about the wait, folks,” the shop owner, presumably Paloma, said as she stepped behind the counter. “I’m sure you saw the sign, it’s adoption day!”

“Where do your animals come from?” Seung Gil asked before he could stop himself.

“We get them from the local shelter,” she explained with a bright smile. “We hold a big adoption day once a month! Basically you get discounts on supplies if you adopt today. Were you guys interested at all?”

The pair replied, “Yes,” in unison.

Giggling, Paloma cried, “Fantastic!”

Seung Gil crossed to Phichit. “I’d like a puppy,” he said before the other could get a word out. 

“Really..? Cause I was kind of hoping to get a hamster,” Phichit answered, glancing over his shoulder at the terrarium. “Or two…” he added.

They stood in silence as they considered this. Finally, Seung Gil said, “Let’s just get both.”

Phichit grasped his hand tight. “Really?”

“Of course. There’s no reason we can’t have a puppy and some hamsters. We’ve got plenty of room.”

Squealing in delight, Phichit turned back to the cage. “I-I want this one! No, wait. This one? Ohhh, I can’t decide!”

Seung Gil shrugged. “Let’s just get them all.”

A short while later Seung Gil was bringing the car around to the front of the shop so they could load up their supplies. They’d bought a giant cage for Phichit’s three new hamsters which was loaded into the back seat. Seung Gil had chosen a puppy with a tame temperament and took quite a while choosing the perfect food for him. Paloma was all-too happy to assist them and even carried some of their bags out to the car for them. She waved out of the open door as they drove away.

Phichit and Seung Gil had either picked the best animals in that store or gotten incredibly lucky. Phichit’s hamsters were very sociable, he was able to scoop them up without any problems. He let them crawl all over his chest and stomach while Seung Gil put their cage together and filled it with soft bedding. “What are you going to name them?” he asked, coming back with two full water dispensers. 

“This one is Gold,” Phichit explained, holding up an orange hamster. “This is Silver,” he said, motioning to the grey one on his shoulder, “And this is Bronze.” The little brown hamster twitched its nose in the air.

Seung Gil smiled, stepping over and petting Silver’s little head with one delicate finger. “I think those are perfect names.”

Phichit glanced at the giant dog bed against the wall where Seung Gil’s new puppy was curled up, fast asleep. “Have you thought of a name for him yet?”

“Leo,” Seung Gil replied without thinking. “His name is Leo.”

“I love it.” Phichit grinned, taking his hamsters to their cage. “It’s like we have a little family now.”

Once the hamsters were safely home, Seung Gil slid his arms around Phichit from behind. He rested his chin on his shoulder, squeezing him closer to his chest. “Mmhm,” he hummed, pecking Phichit’s cheek. He kissed down it, Phichit tilting his head slightly as Seung Gil nuzzled into his throat, giving his jugular a few firm pecks. 

“Seung Gil,” Phichit breathed, leaning back into his chest.

“I love you,” Seung Gil cooed. “I love this life. I love being with you…” He could feel Phichit’s heart beating faster under his lips. 

“I love you, too…”

There had been a fear when they moved that the pair of them would lose something. They no longer had the constant threat of death bringing them together. Yuuri was no longer the priority of their thoughts and actions. Now all they had was each other. They’d both thought it; what if being alone with no other motivation than one another drove them apart? Seung Gil turned Phichit around to face him, pulling him closer to kiss his lips. Phichit slid his arms over Seung Gil’s shoulder, dipping a few stray fingers down the back of his collar as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. 

After today, the fear they’d felt melted away. Since they arrived a delicate dance had begun. Neither one of them wanted to talk too much, or hold the other’s hand for too long, or overstep at all. It didn’t matter now. They were more in love than ever before without the constant distractions of their former lives. 

“Phichit,” Seung Gil breathed. He slid an arm down, hoisting Phichit into his arms. Phichit wrapped his legs around Seung Gil’s waist, gripping him even tighter. 

There had been passion before, certainly. But this was different. This wasn’t relieved frantic lovemaking after a near-death experience. This was devotion. This was worship. 

Seung Gil carried Phichit to their shared bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind them as he carefully lowered his body to the plush bed. He loomed over him, kissing him over and over, holding him in shaking hands as the love they shared washed over him and overtook his every thought.

This was deeper than anything they’d ever experienced before. This was love.


	9. Birthday Wishes

Seung Gil’s puppy and Phichit’s hamsters became a topic of interest between the two houses for the two weeks leading up to Yurio’s birthday. Yuuri and Otabek each offered to walk the puppy, Yurio spent quite a while watching the hamsters at play when they visited, and Viktor even asked to hold Gold, giving him a little kiss before he handed him back. 

Yuuri was pleased to find his friends had started coming around again after their pet store excursion as well. They came for dinner at least twice a week, if not more. Eventually, Yuuri included them on the birthday plans though he kept Otabek’s proposal a secret. 

Soon enough, the big day had arrived. Yurio was allowed to sleep in as Viktor fixed him breakfast. Yuuri and Otabek had discussed the proposal in depth and decided that after cake later that night when everyone was giving Yurio his presents would be the perfect time to pop the question. Otabek would go last, everyone would be happy for them, and then they could start planning their wedding. 

“Do you think Yurio will want to go out anywhere today?” Viktor asked, flipping a pancake in the pan. 

“I doubt it,” Otabek admitted. 

Viktor plated the pancakes before moving to start coffee. “You know, Yurio loved ice skating when he was younger. Maybe he’ll want to go to the rink today.” 

Otabek tried not to look annoyed. Viktor always did this; he liked to take over things and do them his way. Then again, if Yurio decided he wanted to go ice skating Otabek wouldn’t argue. He was just worried about how that would affect his plans. 

“We’ll have to ask him when he gets up,” Yuuri interjected. “But don’t mention anything, Viktor, let him choose on his own.”

“Of course,” Viktor hummed, pecking Yuuri’s cheek as they traded places. They moved around the kitchen fluidly, working hard to make a large breakfast for everyone. Phichit and Seung Gil were on their way over, and Yuuri wasn’t completely sure what Yurio even liked best for breakfast. It had been decided they would make a traditionally American meal and see what everyone prefered. 

A few minutes after the meal was laid out, Yurio stepped into the room. He was perfectly groomed, but rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Morning,” he yawned.

“Happy birthday!” they all cried. His expression immediately brightened. 

“I didn’t think you even know when my birthday was,” Yurio noted, quirking an eyebrow at Yuuri. 

Yuuri bustled around the table, making Yurio a heaping plate while everyone else served themselves. “I was informed when it was,” he explained, setting the plate in front of Yurio. “We thought you could pick something for lunch and then pieroskis for dinner. Viktor says they’re your favorite.”

Yurio licked his lips and dug in, nodding. “Mm… Hey, this isn’t half bad,” he noted. 

“High praise,” Viktor teased. 

All through breakfast Otabek fingered the box in his pocket. His heart was going a million miles a minute and it seemed to skip a beat whenever Yurio shot him a smile. The rest of the morning was spent lazing around the kitchen. Seung Gil and Otabek cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, Seung Gil insisting on it because Yuuri and Viktor had cooked for everyone. 

“I can’t believe you’re only twenty-one,” Phichit was saying to Yurio. “I could have sworn you were older than that.”

“I guess it’s kind of hard to know people’s ages in the work we do,” Yurio admitted with a shrug.

Yuuri added, “Things are so different here, I’m sure you’ve already had your first drink but you can buy alcohol in America too!”

“I hear when Americans turn twenty-one they go nuts and get drunk as hell,” Yurio snorted. “You guys aren’t planning to do that to me, are you?”

Laughing, Yuuri shook his head. “Of course not. But I did pick up a little something special the other day that I’m hoping you’ll enjoy with everyone.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s for later!”

They sat together for so long that lunchtime rolled around. When asked what he’d like for lunch, Yurio couldn’t decide so Viktor suggested they all go out somewhere to celebrate. There was a local diner just a few blocks away that they walked to as a group. 

“Welcome to the Crow’s Nest!” the redheaded waitress chirped. “My name is Sandy, I’ll be your server today. Awfully big group for the middle of the day, is there anything special we’re celebrating?”

Viktor threw an arm around Yurio’s shoulders, pointing to him. “It’s little Yurio’s birthday! He’s just turned twenty-one.”

“Get off me,” Yurio grumbled, his cheeks growing pink.

“Aww! Well happy birthday to you,” Sandy cried. “Can I get you guys started with some drinks?”

She took orders all around and a few minutes later took orders for food as well. While the group waited, they couldn’t help coming upon the topic of Phichit and Seung Gil’s new pets again. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a pet,” Yuuri admitted. “Though Makkachin is enough pet for me.”

Viktor smiled fondly at him. “Makkachin likes you, as well. You mentioned you had a dog that looked like him when you were a boy didn’t you?”

Nodding, Yuuri said, “Yeah, his name was Vicchan. He and Makkachin looked just alike. But I can’t show you any pictures; they were on my old phone that got ruined.” Phichit and Seung Gil exchanged a covert look.

“Aw, what a shame. Yurio, you’ve never had a pet, have you?”

“No, Yakov is allergic.”

“I remember. If you did get a pet, what kind would you like?”

Yurio tapped his chin, pondering. “I like cats,” he finally decided. “Especially fluffy ones. Persians…” He had a dreamy look as he thought. Otabek had almost forgotten about Yurio’s obsession with cats. It was hard taking time out for dreams like pet ownership when you had so much else to worry about. 

“You know, Yurio, if you want a cat you can always get one,” Yuuri invited. “I’m sure there’s someplace around here that has Persians.”

Shrugging, Yurio crossed his arms over his chest. He was trying not to look too excited about the prospect. “Yeah, well, maybe another day. Seems like you lot have a ton planned for me.”

Only a moment later, Sandy came back with a heaping tray of plates. “Here we are!” She called out each item before passing it along to its owner, giving Yurio a sweet smile before leaving again to get Viktor a fresh drink. The group spent a few moments in comfortable silence before something strange happened.

Sandy returned once again, but she wasn’t alone. She had brought every server in the diner with her and was carrying a heaping bowl of ice cream tipped with candles. As she handed it over the group began to sing a birthday song, clapping their hands along to the tune.

Embarrassed, Yurio pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, but everyone could still see how red his face had gotten. This must have been an American custom as everyone else at the table was confused by the treatment. When the servers were finished, though, they all clapped enthusiastically and thanked them profusely for the jingle.

“Viktor, you’d better not have known that was going to happen,” Yurio grumbled from his hiding place.

“No, but if I had I still would have brought you!” Vikor laughed. He gathered up a scoop of Yurio’s treat, popping it into his mouth with a hum of appreciation. “Mm… I think you’re gonna like this, Yurio, go on and eat up.”

Once all their plates was empty and Yurio’s birthday treat was gone they paid their bill and made their way home. The rest of the day seemed to drift by in a haze. During dinner Yuuri brought out his surprise for Yurio; a nice bottle of vodka. They each had a healthy drink of it but decided to hold off on the rest until later in the evening. Soon after it was time for cake and gifts. It was the moment Otabek had been waiting all day for. He sat stiffly beside Yurio as he was handed items to open.

Seung Gil and Phichit gave him a bottle of expensive vodka. “I know it’s stereotypical,” Phichit insisted. “But once we know you a little better your gift for next year will be great.” Yurio graciously accepted it, setting it next to the bottle Yuuri had given him. 

Even though Yuuri had given him something already, he handed Yurio a box before he could protest. Inside was a jacket. It looked like a ripped jean vest that had been sewn onto a hoodie. The back of the vest section had an embroidered tiger on it. “I had Viktor help me pick it out,” Yuuri explained as Yurio studied it. “Um… do you like it..?”

Yurio tore off his hoodie and slipped the jacket on. It was a perfect fit. “It’s great! Thank you.” Yuuri beamed back at him. 

“Otabek, do you mind if I go before you? I, uh… I have something really important I want to give Yurio,” Viktor said. Otabek nodded for him to go ahead. 

Getting up, Viktor pulled an envelope from his pocket, handing it to Yurio. It was too long to be a greeting card. Confused, Yurio opened it, pulling out a bundle of papers from inside. He read and re-read a section of it before looking up at Viktor in confusion. “What… What does this… Mean..?”

Viktor knelt in front of Yurio, putting a hand on his knee. “Yurio… I know I haven’t been the best role model to you. Yakov made me realize that… I could have done much better by you than I have in the past.” He tapped the top of the paper. “These… Are adoption papers.” The room was completely silent. “I know you’re too old now. I know that this is something I probably should have done many years ago. But I care about you, and I want you to have a good life. So Yurio… Will you… Let me be a father to you?”

Otabek quickly raised his eyes to Yuuri, who looked completely floored by this revelation. Clearly, he hadn’t been told about this plan. Looking back at Yurio, Otabek’s heart sank as he realized his proposal was going to have to wait. 

“I…” Yurio looked from Viktor’s face down to the papers, and suddenly his eyes flooded with tears. “Do you… Really mean it?” he whispered.

It had been so long since Yurio had had anything close to a real father figure in his life. Yakov had come close, though he purposely kept his distance so as not to put Yurio in harm’s way. Viktor had always stayed on the fringes of brother, father, romantic attraction… Now he was breaking down that barrier and taking a firm stand. Viktor wanted to be his father. No one in the room could hardly believe it. 

“I do, Yurio, I really do,” Viktor insisted. “It will really be in name only, but… But I want to take care of you in the way I never could before. I want to be here for you. Please…”

For a tense moment, Viktor was afraid Yurio would refuse. And then…

“Yes…” Yurio squeezed his eyes shut, the tears brimming in them flowing down his cheeks. “Yes, I accept, I… I want to be your son!” He threw his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, crushing the papers and crying as he did so. 

Viktor quickly wrapped his arms around Yurio in return, letting out a relieved sigh. For just an instant Otabek was about to leap at him in fury. But when he saw the genuine relief on Viktor’s face and the tears in his own eyes, he relaxed. Even though Viktor had spent so long trying to manipulate Yurio, he realized that since coming to America he’d been nothing but kind and supportive. Viktor was a changed man, at least so far.

Looking across at Yuuri again, Otabek could see that he had tears in his eyes as well. No one had expected this outcome, but they didn’t want to spoil the moment. Yuuri met his gaze, looking apologetic. They’d worked so hard on how it would go, what he would say. But what was done was done. 

He’d have to woo Yurio another day.


	10. Missteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for being so patient. I haven't abandoned this story, I just need breaks every once in a while to collect my thoughts. Please enjoy.

After the birthday festivities, Otabek took Yurio up to their room.

“I have a gift picked for you already, Yura,” Otabek explained. “I wish I could give it to you today, but it’s going to take a bit more time to prepare.” He took Yurio’s hands in his own, giving the back of each a gentle peck. 

“It’s alright. I think I’ve had enough of presents for today,” Yurio admitted with a smile. 

Otabek lowered Yurio onto the bed, leaning over him to give his cheeks and throat a few sweet kisses. He wouldn’t go further than that with Viktor and Yuuri in the house, but based on the way Yurio’s body trembled under his he could tell the other wanted him to. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he breathed. “The gift will be perfect… you’ll see.”

Smiling, Yurio laced his fingers into Otabek’s hair, pulling him down for a firm kiss on the lips. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Once Yurio was fast asleep, Otabek began plotting a new way to give him his ‘gift.’ He pulled out his laptop, looking up several ideas and then places that had what he was looking for. Within a few hours he had everything set up just the way he wanted.

This time he didn’t talk to Yuuri. He already had permission, he had the ring, he just needed to pop the question. On top of that, he didn’t want to be around Viktor at the moment. Even if inadvertently, Viktor had ruined his proposal attempt and he was still frustrated with him.

A couple days after his birthday, Yurio was awoken early in the morning. 

“Come on, we’re taking a trip today,” Otabek said. He was silently led to the car, and for most of the drive Otabek was silent as well. He didn’t even comment on the music Yurio was pulling up on his phone. 

“So… What’s with the silent treatment?” Yurio finally asked. He knew Otabek didn’t mean anything by it, but he still liked to joke. “I mean, you’re normally quiet, but you’re being suspicious now.”

“Just concentrating,” Otabek answered, offering Yurio a glance.

“Does this have something to do with my birthday present?”

Otabek’s slight smile said yes. Eyes widening, Yurio leaned closer to him. “What is it? How much further? Why couldn’t you just give it to me at the house?”

“Patience, Yuratchka,” Otabek teased. “We’re nearly there.”

After another few miles of silent driving, Otabek turned into a quiet, suburban cul-de-sac lined with pretty houses. Yurio was sure they’d taken a wrong turn until Otabek pulled into the driveway of one of them, parking. “You got me a house?” Yurio’s heart skipped a beat. It was far away from Viktor and the others, but it didn’t look bad. He’d wanted to move out with him for the last few months, honestly. 

“Unfortunately, this one is already occupied,” Otabek explained. He got out, coming around to open Yurio’s door for him. 

“If it isn’t the house then what could it possibly be?” Yurio grumbled as he followed Otabek up to the front door. 

He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Otabek knock. A plump, middle aged woman answered the door, beaming the moment she saw them. “Ah! You must be Yura. I’ve heard all about you. Please come in, I was just getting her ready.” She stepped aside, allowing them in and led them to the living room where they were instructed to wait.

Yurio sat beside Otabek, growing even more confused. She who? He gave Otabek a suspicious look, but all Otabek did was nod to the door as the woman came back.

In her arms was a beautiful persian kitten with the most perfect markings Yurio had ever seen, a soft, puffy coat, and a large pink ribbon tied around her neck. He clambered out of his seat as she approached, gingerly taking the little girl into his arms when she was offered. 

“Yuratchka..?” Otabek called, breaking Yurio out of a mild trance. “What do you think..?”

Yurio’s lower lip quivered, tears welling in his eyes as he pet her downy fur. “She’s beautiful,” he choked out in Russian. “Absolutely gorgeous. Thank you, thank you so much.”

Though it was clear the breeder didn’t understand what he’d said she looked touched. “Ohh. We always love to see people so happy. It looks like she’s going to a very good home.” 

“Thank you for all your help, ma’am. We’re going to be going now,” Otabek responded. He got up, wrapping an arm around Yurio’s waist and led him to the door. 

“So, Yura, what are you going to name her?” Otabek asked once they were back in the car. He’d turned it on to cool the inside but hadn’t started driving yet. 

Yurio considered her, petting along her back and rubbing the tip of her fluffy tail. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes before yawning and settling her chin on his other hand. “Vera,” he decided. “Her name is Vera.”

Otabek smiled. “Vera, then… Why don’t you fix her ribbon, it looks a little crooked?”

“It doesn’t look crooked… But it might be warm for her, let me just…” Yurio carefully undid the ribbon, not wanting to wake her. But as he did, he noticed there was a hard piece inside of it. Frowning, he worked faster to get it off, only to have the hard bit fall into his hand. 

It was a simple gold band with a sizeable princess diamond inlaid into it. 

“Yuratchka,” Otabek said, drawing Yurio’s attention. He put his hand over Yurio’s, encompassing his hand and the mysterious ring with his own. “We’ve been through so much together, both good and bad. I’ve lived my life to protect yours these last few years, and though that isn’t quite the case anymore I want to continue living my life for you in every way that I can.” Gently, he took the ring, holding it out to Yurio. “Will you marry me?”

Now Yurio was really crying, stray tears sliding down his cheeks. A kitten, the very breed of cat he’d always wanted, and the chance to spend the rest of his life with Otabek and only Otabek. “Beka,” Yurio whimpered, overwhelmed. “Yes! Of course, yes, I will.”

Otabek took Yurio’s left hand, slipping the ring onto it and giving it a peck before releasing him. “Thank you,” he breathed, leaning over and capturing Yurio’s lips in a tender kiss. Yurio melted, bringing his ringed hand up to touch Otabek’s cheek as he kept the other on Vera’s back, hoping she wouldn’t fall. When Otabek pulled away he wiped a few of Yurio’s tears from his face. 

“We should go to the pet store before we go home,” Otabek suggested, finally pulling out of the breeder’s driveway. “I know Viktor may be annoyed we didn’t tell him straight away, but I didn’t think to buy Vera any supplies.”

\---

When they arrived back home, Yurio rushed inside leaving Otabek to deal with their purchases. Vera had fallen asleep on the car ride from the pet store but was now wide awake and playful, squirming in his hands. He didn’t want to risk dropping her. 

“Viktor! Yuuri!” he called, finding them lounging on the living room couch.

“Welcome home,” Yuuri greeted.

“Look! Look what Beka got me!” Yurio cried, holding Vera out for them to see. “Her name is Vera.” Yuuri immediately shifted forward on the couch, cooing and awing over the little girl. “And,” Yurio added. He shifted Vera into his right arm, holding up his left hand to show off the engagement ring. “He proposed!”

Yuuri didn’t look surprised in the least, but he did look pleased. “How wonderful! Congratulations, Yurio.”

Viktor, however, had a very odd look cross his face. Yurio almost missed it, but Viktor quickly put on a smile, standing. “Yurio, that’s wonderful,” he said, giving him a tight hug. “Congratulations.”

“We should celebrate,” Yuuri added, standing as well. “I’ll make us something special for dinner.”

“How about I help?” Viktor offered. He still had that strange smile on his face. “Yurio, why don’t you and Otabek go upstairs and get Vera settled into your room. Yuuri and I will call you down when dinner is ready.”

Nodding, Yurio didn’t want to question it. Frankly, he just wanted to go sit with Otabek and play with Vera for as long as possible. The moment Otabek stepped back into the house with the rest of the bags, Yuuri dragged him up to their bedroom. 

Viktor stood in silence, listening until he heard their bedroom door close. “Let me go get everything started,” Viktor said. Without waiting for Yuuri he went into the kitchen. Immediately, Yuuri could sense something was wrong. 

Following him, Yuuri peered into the kitchen. “Viktor..? Is everything alright?”

Viktor was grabbing pots and serving trays from the cabinet none-too gracefully. That smile was gone, replaced with a look of utter contempt. “Who the hell does he think he is?” he snarled.

“What..? Who?” Yuuri asked, surprised as he stepped completely into the room.

“Otabek,” Viktor snapped. He walked across the kitchen, opening the fridge and cabinets, looking for ingredients despite how furious he appeared. “He asked Yurio to marry him? Without asking my consent first? I’m his father now, it’s proper to ask.”

“But he did ask.”

“He did not!” Viktor cried, slamming a box onto the counter. 

Yuuri bristled, his mouth a thin line as he quietly replied, “He did ask. He asked me.”

Viktor rounded on him. “You? Why?”

Hesitating, Yuuri replied, “Because… He told me that he sees me as the head of the house now. I told him that’s not--”

“You?!” Viktor repeated, taking a few steps toward him. Yuuri couldn’t help taking a few steps back. “No. No, that’s not right. You are not the head of this house--”

“Of course not,” Yuuri interjected. “No one is, we’re--”

“I am.” Viktor hissed. Stunned, Yuuri fell quiet as he processed this. But Viktor continued. 

“He’s trying to undermine me. He has been since he joined up with us. I should have cut that little worm loose when I had the chance. Who does he think he is, going over my head, asking you of all people for permission? What makes him think I want him marrying Yura?”

Yuuri stepped forward again. “That’s enough,” he murmured. “Viktor. He doesn’t need to ask anyone’s permission. He loved Yurio, that should be all that matters in the end. Besides, we aren’t in the mafia anymore, there is no head of house, there’s no boss. We’re supposed to be a team, you and I, we work together.”

“If you think that I’m going to take orders from you then you’re dead wrong,” Viktor retorted. 

“I didn’t say anything about orders, this isn’t the mafia Viktor!”

“You’re right, it isn’t. But even people outside of our business have heads of the family. I will not be sabotaged like this. You didn’t even think to tell me that he was going to propose. You probably helped him plan this whole thing out.” Viktor was getting angrier the more he spoke, but Yuuri stood his ground. “I will not have you going behind my back and making sneaky little plans with anyone, do you understand me?”

Taking a few deep breaths, Yuuri calmly began, “Viktor, this isn’t the same--”

“I don’t care what it is!” Viktor snapped, throwing the serving dish he was holding onto the floor. It made an almighty crash, glass flying every which way. By the time all the pieces had settled, Viktor’s face was pale. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. He opened his mouth to apologize to Yuuri, but when he looked up at the other’s face he saw only dark fury.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, voice firm and cold. “You have five minutes to either clean this up or get the hell out of my house.” 

Without another word, Yuuri turned on his heel and marched out of the room.


	11. Reconcile

Yuuri made his way to the stairs, fully prepared to go up to his room and wait for Viktor to make his decision. His heart was pounding, blood boiling as he thought about what Viktor had said to him. The last thing Yuuri wanted from this relationship was to become the typical mob wife. He’d seen what that life could do to people and he wanted nothing to do with it. He couldn’t believe that Viktor still held the belief that he was supposed to be the head of their motley crew of a household. 

When he reached the stairs, he found Yurio seated at the bottom, staring at the floor with tears in his eyes. Yuuri’s heart immediately softened. “Yurio..?” he asked, coming closer.

“He really hates Otabek… Doesn’t he?” Yurio breathed.

Sitting beside him, Yuuri put an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t think so,” Yuuri admitted. As angry as he was at Viktor, he could tell that this was something else. Otabek and his relationship with Yurio was a sounding board for Viktor’s anger. But Yuuri didn’t like to think why Viktor was so angry about that in particular. “I think… He just feels protective over you.”

Yurio huffed out a weak laugh, shaking his head. “Protective…” he hummed. “That’s… Kind of funny. You really don’t know what he was like before he met you do you?”

Yuuri was almost afraid to ask. “What did he do?”

“What didn’t he do?” Yurio grumbled. “Well, I guess let’s start there, actually. He didn’t touch me or anything, which… Is a surprise for our line of work, frankly. But he did just about everything else.” Yuuri tightened his grip on Yurio’s shoulder. “I fell in love with him… He was there for me when no one else in my family was. He took care of me, but… He also trained me to be what I am.

“When I turned thirteen Viktor gave me my first weapon. He wanted me to show him what I’m made of. From then on I wasn’t just a kid who was adopted by the mafia, I was a real soldier. He was grooming me, I think, to take over when he died. But I thought it was something more.” Yurio paused, wiping tears away. “I thought all that was over when he gave me those papers on my birthday… I thought he was going to start treating me like his kid instead of like… Potential.”

Yuuri didn’t like the way any of this sounded. Neither Viktor nor Yurio would flat out say it, but from what he could understand it almost seemed like Viktor had been predatory with the boy. Maybe it was because he was already so angry with Viktor, but Yuuri’s fury flared up again. 

“He never hurt me,” Yurio quickly added. “I told you, he never touched me. Not even a hug or a hand on my cheek or anything. He was very careful with that… But I always wondered if he maybe liked me, even a little bit. Or… If it was just because he wanted me to do things for him.”

Before Yuuri could answer, Viktor called out from the kitchen. 

“Yuuri? I… I don't know where… Where is the broom? How do I clean this up, I… There’s glass everywhere.” His voice was quavering. Served him right, Yuuri thought contemptuously. 

“Yurio,” Yuuri sighed. “I think… You and Otabek should consider moving. I don’t want you to leave, but I do want you to be safe and happy. I can’t promise he won’t do this again.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor called again, softer this time.

Yurio moved away from Yuuri to look him in the eye. “Where would we go?”

“My family owns both the houses next door. Seung Gil and Phichit have the one on the left, but the one on the right is empty. I thought, perhaps, you two could move in once you were married… Maybe you should go now, though.”

Viktor stepped into the hallway, face still pale. “Yuuri?” he asked, pausing when he saw Yurio. “I….”

“I’m coming, Viktor,” Yuuri said. His voice was cool and businesslike. Yurio watched as he stood and approached Viktor, crossing his arms over his chest. “The broom is in the cupboard and you’ll need wet rags to get the smaller pieces up.”

“Yuratchka… I’m so sorry,” Viktor began, but Yuuri held up a hand to silence him. 

“I said you have five minutes,” he hissed. “You’ve wasted two. Get back in there and clean up that mess.” He waited until Viktor was back in the kitchen before turning back to Yurio. “You and Otabek should go, now. It’s going to be a bit before--... What?”

He’d noticed the look of awe on Yurio’s face. “I’ve never seen anyone talk like that to him before,” Yurio breathed. “That was awesome.”

“Well… I wish it was under better circumstances,” Yuuri grumbled, but he couldn’t help the slight smile from crossing his face. “Get your things together, take Vera with you. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Yurio still didn’t move. Even though he looked impressed, he also seemed hesitant. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“He’s dangerous, Yuuri,” Yurio said. “I know he’s been good to you… But this is… This is who he really is. This is what he’s normally like. He’s cool and calm until he isn’t and then he doesn’t come down.” He bit his lip. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to Otabek as he came down the stairs to stand beside Yurio. “He’s tougher than he looks, Yura,” he insisted, watching Yuuri intently. “I think if anyone’s going to get hurt between them it’ll be Viktor. If he’s lucky.”

Yurio slowly stood, taking Otabek’s hand. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” he asked.

“Yurio… I used to run the Katsuki family. Contrary to what you may think, I can definitely take care of myself.” He offered a reassuring smile before motioning up the stairs. “Go on, get your things together.”

After another moment of silent debate, Yurio made his decision and hurried up the stairs with Otabek. Within a few minutes the pair were gone. 

Yuuri checked his watch; it had been much longer than five minutes, but Viktor hadn’t made a peep. He made his way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching Viktor try and fail several times to sweep up the bits of broken glass. His hands were trembling and every once in awhile he would sniffle and wipe at his eyes. Whenever he brought his left hand up to his face, Yuuri could clearly see that he’d cut himself trying to grab one of the jagged edges as he cleaned. 

“Move,” Yuuri finally said, stepping over and taking the broom from him. 

“Yuuri, wait, your feet,” Viktor fretted. Yuuri never wore shoes in the house. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“You didn’t seem to care about that when you nearly threw it on my legs,” Yuuri said, coldly. Viktor reluctantly backed away, watching Yuuri sweep the rest of the mess up. “Now… Are you ready to talk calmly about this?” Yuuri asked as he turned back to Viktor. 

Viktor gave a nod and Yuuri led the way to the living room. Viktor was hoping they’d sit on the couch together, but instead Yuuri sat in the high backed arm chair, crossing one leg over the other and mirroring the action with his arms. 

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” Viktor started, but Yuuri silenced him. 

“I want to talk about Yurio.”

Confused, Viktor asked, “Yurio..?”

“Why are you so protective of him?” Yuuri demanded. “Is it because you really think of him as a son? Or maybe it’s something else.”

“Something else..?” 

Either Viktor was playing dumb or he really had no clue with Yuuri was getting at. “Yes… Something else. I’ve heard from both Otabek and Yurio about what you were like before me. What you two would do together. How you treated him.” He uncrossed his legs, putting both hands on either arm of the chair as he leaned forward, eyeing Viktor. “I’m going to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully, Viktor. Were you trying to groom Yurio? And I don’t mean groom him to take over as the boss. I mean groom him to be your lover.”

Viktor looked absolutely gobsmacked. “Groom him… Yuuri, I… I swear, I don’t know what you mean. I would never-- Anyone who did that under my rule was killed without question!” He jumped out of his seat. “What did he say? I didn’t touch him, you have to know that, I didn’t… I…” Viktor was clearly going over every interaction with Yurio in his mind. Slowly, realization began to set in and he sunk down into his seat. 

“Well?” Yuuri asked.

“I… If I did… I would never have acted on it,” Viktor finally breathed. “I think I know why they thought that… But Yuuri, I… Look… I’m not the man I was. Back then… I did whatever it took to get to where I was. I killed. I threatened. I blackmailed. And… yes. I manipulated.

“It was never meant to go any further than my own gain in the family. I gave Yurio gifts, I taught him how to fight, I took him under my wing. And as we worked I noticed, in my own way, that he was falling for me. Instead of fostering that as a friendship or taking care of him as a father would, I let it go. I allowed him to continue with those feelings.” Viktor looked disgusted with himself. 

“What I did to Yurio…I knew I was enticing him to fall for me. But I never would have acted on it. I just wanted his loyalty. And it was wrong, so wrong, what I did. But I care for him and I want to make things better now, I never meant for him to be…”

Yuuri relaxed in his seat. Viktor looked sincere, at least, and both Yurio and Otabek had stressed that Viktor never touched Yurio. “I trust you, Viktor,” Yuuri replied. A relieved silence fell and Viktor slowly began to relax as well. But Yuuri wasn’t quite done with him yet. 

“Now… Let’s talk about what you said a minute ago.”

Viktor was fighting back more tears as he nodded. “Yuuri, I’m sorry. It’s been hard, transitioning like this. I clawed my way to the top, I worked so hard to get where I was. I’m selfish. But I promise, I swear to you that I will never ever do anything like that again. That was a horrible mistake, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I shouldn’t have broken that plate…”

“That isn’t true.”

Viktor quickly looked back at Yuuri.

“We’ll fight again,” Yuuri said, shrugging. “And again, and again. Because people fight. You and I have seen a lot, and we’ve already been through a lot together. But Viktor…” He gave Viktor a withering look. “If you ever hurt me, or anyone else in these houses, if you ever think about trying to usurp me or take on the role of ‘head of house’ again, you’re gone. Think of me as the proper head if you need to, but in my eyes this has always been a team effort, you and I working together. Do I make myself clear?”

Nodding, Viktor bit back a comment. It honestly felt like Yuuri had a lot more power in this relationship, but if that was so then he would have to live with it. 

“I still love you, Viktor,” Yuuri admitted, giving him a slight smile. “I’m disappointed in your actions, but I love you.”

Viktor was tearing up again. “I… I love you too, Yuuri,” he breathed. 

Yuuri crossed the room to Viktor, leaning down and giving his cheek a gentle peck. “Now come with me,” he sighed. “You hurt yourself.”

“I-it’s just a small scratch. Besides, I deserve it for the way I acted,” Viktor insisted, frowning. 

“I’m not letting you get an infection just because you deserved it. Come with me.”

Things were tense in the three houses for the next few days. Viktor had been upset upon learning that Otabek and Yurio were moving into another house, but he didn’t argue. Phichit and Seung Gil seemed to be avoiding the house after Yuuri explained about the argument. And though they had reconciled, things seemed a little strained between Yuuri and Viktor for a few days. Yuuri had kept his commanding presence, but Viktor seemed to shrink around him and was doing everything he could to please Yuuri. It seemed as though nothing could make their household feel normal again. 

Almost two weeks later, Yuuri and Viktor were cleaning up their breakfast when someone knocked on their door. “It’s probably Otabek,” Yuuri noted, wiping his hands dry on his shirt as he headed for the door. For whatever reason, no matter how many times he insisted he didn’t have to, Otabek always knocked.

He didn’t bother looking through the peephole before opening the door. 

“Good morning, good morning! Oh, you’re just as cute as your pictures.”

Yuuri froze, staring at two chests instead of eyes. He slowly raised his head to meet the gaze of the men on his doorstep. 

One had short, black hair and a gaze that could kill. The other, the one who had addressed him, had wavy blonde hair and looked about ready to burst. “Yuuri Katsuki, was it?” he asked, taking Yuuri’s hand. “It’s so good to finally meet you in person.” Before Yuuri could even react, the stranger had kissed the back of his hand. 

“Uh… Ah… Hi?” he stammered.

“Who’s at the door?” Viktor called from the kitchen. 

“I always thought it was a shame that you dragged Viktor away from his work… But maybe this is good for him. A little domesticity never hurt anybody.”

Yuuri couldn’t resist as the men let themselves in. He barely even tried. As the blond passed he could feel a gun under his jacket. Or… He hoped it was a gun. 

“Oh Viktor!” he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Where is my little housewife hiding?”

There was silence. Then, suddenly, Viktor burst into the room, letting out a strangled cry as he jumped at the man. They began talking fast to each other, Viktor speaking Russian the man speaking French in return. They talked over each other, laughing and hugging until the other man interjected. 

“Don’t you think it would be proper to introduce ourselves before we do much else?” Yuuri noted that unlike the blond he had a thick Russian accent. And he looked more familiar…

Viktor reluctantly untangled him from his friend and came around to Yuuri’s side, wrapping a tight arm around him. “Yuuri! These are my friends from back home. I’d like you to meet Chris and Georgi!”

Chris gave Yuuri a wink while Georgi waved. Yuuri hesitated, looking back up at Viktor. “I… Your friends? What kind of friends? When did you call them?”

“Hm… I don’t think I did.”

Chris waved him off, stepping toward Yuuri. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to explain. Yakov told me the most amazing news, he said Yuri and Otabek are finally tying the knot. So, we’ve come to replace them as your bodyguards!”

Yuuri was sure that wouldn’t sit well with either of the boys, but Viktor seemed overjoyed. “You are, really?!”

“And, more importantly,” Chris added, smirking. “We’ve come to throw Otabek the best bachelor party that’s ever been thrown!”


	12. Drunken Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suffering through my impromptu hiatus. I hope this new chapter was worth the wait.

“You what?!” Yurio demanded, slamming his hands on the kitchen table.

“You’ve always had such a temper,” Chris teased, giving Yurio the sweetest smile. “You know, you shouldn’t get so angry all the time. Premature wrinkles are a real killer.”

“No, there’s no way you’re replacing Otabek!”

Chris shrugged, shaking his head. “Actually, I’m not replacing him. Georgi will be, I’m just replacing you. You have to admit this works out better, I mean you weren’t actually guarding him at all.”

“That’s not the point!!”

They were all seated around Viktor and Yuuri’s kitchen table, Yuuri still somewhat dazed from the sudden appearance of the men. From what he could gather they were part of the Nikiforov family, though he had never met or heard of them until now. Otabek was standing against the sink, arms crossed over his chest as he studied the group sullenly. Yurio was, of course, pitching one hell of a fit. 

“If Georgi is here to protect me that means he’ll be rooming with us in our home,” Yurio pointed out, giving Georgi a hard look. The other barely seemed to notice. He must have been used to these outbursts, Yuuri noted.

Chris chuckled, tapping a finger on the table. “What, little Yuratchka, are you afraid Georgi will keep you and Otabek from doing certain things? Don’t worry, dear, I’m sure he’ll just cover his ears and hum to himself so he doesn’t hear you going ahh, ahh!”

A horrible blush had spread over Yurio’s face as Chris spoke. He looked about ready to explode. “We aren’t doing things!! A-and I don’t go ahh, ahh!!”

“Georgi will have to stay with you two,” Viktor interjected. “They’re right, you need protection.”

Otabek finally spoke up. “Yura has protection. He has me. I’m to be his husband, yes? So, I should be the one who’s taking care of him, naturally.” Yuuri had a feeling he knew what they were going to say next.

“Certainly you can protect your pretty bride,” Chris pointed out. “But who will be taking care of you?”

Falling quiet a moment, Otabek finally asked, “What do you mean?”

Yuuri jumped in. “Yurio is a target since he’s part of the family and he was fairly well known. It’s true, you could protect Yurio in a crisis, but what happens if they aren’t coming for him? What if they come for you instead and they come prepared? You’re a target now, Otabek.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Yurio snapped. “A target? Don’t make me laugh, we’re in America now, we don’t have anything like that to worry about! We have your family and ours looking out for us, so--...” He seemed to realize he’d made their argument for them. “Otabek… We’re going to let Georgi live with us,” he finally grumbled.

Though Otabek didn’t look happy he murmured, “Fine…” Before leaving the room. 

“Well, that’s settled,” Viktor cried, clapping his hands together. “Ah, Chris! We need to celebrate still, how about we cook up some pork cutlet bowls tonight and open that beautiful bottle of vodka we have stashed away, huh Yuuri?”

“You want me to make pork cutlet bowls tonight? I have to go to the store then…”

Yurio let their idle chatter fade away as he ran after Otabek. They didn’t see it, but he knew him well enough to know he was upset. “Beka,” he called, gently grabbing his hand in the living room. “I’m sorry… But they’re right. They… You…”

“So you don’t think I’m strong enough..?”

Yurio slowly pulled his hand away. “W… What?”

Otabek turned to him, frowning. “That’s what it seems like. You can’t trust that I can protect you and take care of myself. So you want Georgi around as a back-up. Is that right?”

“No, I…” Yurio bit his lip, taking a step closer. “I trust… That you can care for me. But you’re always so focused on caring for me that… You don’t pay attention to your own needs sometimes. I want for you to be safe, too. I don’t care about anyone else but you, Beka, you know that!”

Despite Yurio’s proclamation, Otabek still looked unhappy. “Tell me, Yura. Do you think it’s a good idea for us to marry under these conditions?”

“Conditions..? You mean being so close to Viktor and everyone?”

“Yes. Even after we’ve moved out, it seems as though we’re being smothered. They’re around all the time, we hardly get privacy as it is. We eat over here most of the time as well.” Otabek crossed his arms, looking away. “Don’t you think we should be able to care for ourselves now?”

Yurio’s chest clenched at the thought. He loved Otabek and he wanted to be with him, but he’d just started getting a semblance of normalcy here. Viktor had adopted him, Yuuri took care of him, he was becoming friendly with everyone else as well. “I… I don’t want to leave, though.” 

Otabek closed his eyes, letting out a slight sigh. “I understand. And I’ll do what makes you happy.” He stepped closer, placing a comforting hand on Yurio’s shoulder. “But maybe you can consider it, for when we’re finally married. Okay?” 

“Okay…”

Leaning down, Otabek placed a gentle kiss on Yurio’s forehead. “I’m sorry. I overreacted just now. I’ll do my best to consider your feelings and to consider my own safety from now on.”

Before Yurio could reply, Chris burst into the room. “Otabek!” he cried, hurrying over. “It’s been far too long, don’t leave yet. I want you to come talk to us about something.” He threw an arm around his shoulders, dislodging him from Yurio. “Have you gotten taller?” he teased.

Chris knew full well Otabek could be sensitive about his height. Already Yurio was as tall as him and soon enough he’d surpass him. Meanwhile Otabek was still the same height, and shorter than most everyone in the family.

Yurio put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh as Otabek ignored the comment and tried to escape. “I’m sorry but we have dinner plans of our own.” 

“Nonsense! Those plans don’t matter since we haven’t seen you in so long. Why not have some fun with us for once?” Without warning, Chris removed his arm from Otabek’s shoulder, only to slap his ass. Yurio’s eyes were watering as he bit down more laughter. Otabek looked ready to kill but he wouldn’t dare do anything to Chris.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t lay your hands on me,” Otabek grumbled.

Chris wiggled his eyebrows in response. “I would appreciate it if you’d come have some fun with us. Besides, we have to plan your bachelor party.”

“Beka? Having a bachelor party?” Yurio asked, snorting out a laugh finally. “I can’t believe that. I couldn't imagine it.”

“Well it’s going to happen,” Chris pointed out. “There’s no way I’m letting you get away with going without. We’re going to go out drinking tomorrow and pick out the perfect bar to take you to for the party. By the way, when are you getting married?”

Voice tense, Otabek replied, “We haven’t picked a date yet.”

“Then we’ll pick one together!” Chris had thrown an arm around him again and was steering Otabek back into the kitchen. “How about you have a drink? We’ve still got some planning to do before your party but at least tonight we can celebrate! Did you even do that when it happened?”

“Not really,” Yurio admitted as he followed them inside. He didn’t want to leave poor Otabek alone with a drunk Viktor and Chris. 

Chris poured them each a hearty glass of vodka (though Viktor swiftly took Yurio’s away). “Then this is as good as any to let loose and celebrate!”

Though he didn’t seem happy with it, Otabek agreed to stick around through dinner. He kept trying to find a good chance to make his escape, but every time he did Chris would drag him back to the table for another shot. Collectively they went through two bottles of vodka and another of sake that Yuuri had stashed away. Chris and Viktor were still drinking as Yurio finally managed to drag Otabek out of the house, Yuuri waving nervously as they went. 

For whatever reason he’d refused to drink anything, which Yurio found suspicious but didn’t question. He had better things to worry about. Still, Yurio felt a little bad about leaving him alone with those drunken idiots, but Otabek looked a little worse for wear; Chris had managed to get him to drink five shots and they were starting to show. 

“Are you going to be sick?” Yurio asked as Otabek rushed to the bathroom. “Y-you know, you didn’t have to drink it!” He stood in the doorway, watching Otabek dry heave and struggle to keep the drinks down, biting his lip. Slowly, Yurio inched into the room and put a comforting hand on Otabek’s shoulder. 

“Are, uh… Are you sure you still want to marry me..?” Yurio softly asked.

Otabek coughed, straightening and looking at Yurio. “What?” A moment later he heaved again and was puking into the toilet.

Patting his back, Yurio murmured, “I said are you sure you want to marry me… We won’t get away from them and I know you don’t really like Chris particularly.”

“Never said that,” Otabek managed before heaving again. 

“I know. You didn’t have to.” Yurio sat in silence, letting Otabek get the drink out of his system before sitting back on his heels with a sigh. “I just… I’m worried. You don’t seem happy now.”

There was a lull in Otabek’s vomiting. “Yura,” Otabek coughed. “I’m still happy. I still want to marry you.” He paused, shoulders quivering as he tried to keep down the next bit. Once he was sure it was down and would stay there, he sat back a bit. “I love you. I wouldn’t have asked to marry you if I didn’t.”

Yurio stood, getting the mouthwash and a wash cloth for him, handing them over. “But now we have Georgi who’s going to be living with us, and Chris wants to throw you a bachelor party and… You just didn’t seem happy about it. I don’t blame you I just… If you’d rather not we don’t have to.”

Spitting the mouthwash into the toilet and flushing it, Otabek wiped up his face with the washcloth. “I may not be happy about it,” Otabek explained. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you.” When Otabek was cleaned up enough, Yurio knelt down and hugged him tight, resting his chin on his shoulder. Otabek in return slid his arms along Yurio’s back, pulling him close. “I won’t leave.”

“Kay,” Yurio whispered.

They sat in silence for a bit more, Otabek swaying a little. His eyes felt heavy and he knew that despite the fact that he’d gotten a lot of the alcohol out of his system he was still too drunk for a serious, heartwarming moment like this. “Let’s go to bed,” he suggested, struggling to his feet. “I’ll tell you all about how great you are in the morning. But right now my head hurts.”

Yurio sighed and shook his head as he followed Otabek out. “You’re lucky, you know, a guy as cute as me shouldn’t have to hug someone right after they vomited.”

“You’re right,” Otabek admitted, wrapping an arm around Yurio’s waist. “It just shows me how much you love me.


	13. Bachelor Party

The planning for the bachelor party didn’t start officially until a few weeks later. Yuuri insisted they couldn’t get anything going until they’d picked a date and none-too-subtly hinted to Yurio that he should take his time in doing so. Yurio obliged and after quite a bit of time he eventually landed on a day in June. 

“That’s so far away,” Chris complained when Yuuri told him.

“They need time to get things together. You can’t just have a wedding suddenly,” Yuuri pointed out. “We need food and drinks and a venue and all kinds of stuff.”

Despite Yurio’s arguing, Viktor and Yuuri had insisted on taking care of things. Yurio and Otabek had a say in everything they chose, though Otabek admitted he didn’t care and would do whatever Yurio wanted. Regardless, Viktor and Yuuri would be paying for it all (“We’re your parents now,” Viktor had insisted. “That means we have to pay for everything.”).

“I suppose that gives me plenty of time to try out the bars around the area,” Chris admitted thoughtfully. “Speaking of which, Yuuri, you should come with us.”

Yuuri quickly shook his head. “Actually, I’m just gonna hang back. I’ll have so much other stuff to do, I just don’t think I’ll have time for that!”

Chris looked about to argue but Viktor shook his head as well, holding a hand up to stop him. “Yuuri gets blackout drunk, and with the way you insist people keep drinking it’s not going to go well for him. It’s best if he stays home.” He slid an arm around Yuuri’s waist, giving his cheek a sweet peck. “Even though I miss my frisky little drunk Yuuri, one of these days you’ll have to let him out to play again, hm?”

“W-well maybe another time!” Yuuri stuttered, his face growing red under Chris’s amused gaze. He’d nearly forgotten that the whole reason they’d met was because he’d gotten drunk and gone home with him. Since then he’d barely had anything to drink and anytime the houses started popping bottles he was quick to grab some juice or water instead. 

Though Chris looked disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see this elusive ‘drunk Yuuri,’ he didn’t press anymore. “Another time, then. How about for Viktor’s bachelor party?”

The couple exchanged a glance. They hadn’t really considered marriage yet, though they were living together and had adopted Yurio. While Yuuri looked embarrassed, Viktor had a conflicted look on his face that sent a pang to Yuuri’s heart.

“That’s going to have to wait as well,” Viktor said, turning his gaze back to Chris. “After all, we don’t want to rain on Yurio’s parade.”

What had that look been for? Did Viktor really not want to marry him? Maybe after their argument a while back he’d thought better of it. Had Yuuri been too hard on him? Even if he had, he’d been in the right. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri glanced at Viktor again, this time his expression worried. In return, Viktor offered a reassuring smile. “We’ll come back to it again soon, I promise.” He leaned over, giving Yuuri a peck on the cheek before moving away. 

Sitting to listen for a little while, Yuuri slowly started to get a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had all that been about? Why was he suddenly so jealous? What was there to even be jealous of? He excused himself, leaving Chris and Viktor to discuss plans for bars. Yuuri needed some time to think, and decided to head over to visit Seung Gil and Phichit. 

“I think it’s great that they’re planning a bachelor party,” Phichit said as he made them lunch. “Otabek doesn’t seem the type to have a lot of rowdy friends, and a night out like that could do him some good.”

“It looks like there’s something else on Yuuri’s mind,” Seung Gil pointed out. 

Yuuri was staring down at his lap, trying to figure out how best to explain. “It’s just that… With all the excitement of a wedding coming up, I was hoping maybe Viktor and I could talk about that possibility, too.” 

Phichit snorted, setting down a plate for Yuuri. “Really? It’s not been that long.”

“Including your little excursion to Greece and meeting in Russia altogether you’ve been dating for six months,” Seung Gil said.

“I know. I mean… It’s just that it’s been six months and I almost feel like we’re at a stand still at this point,” Yuuri sighed. He poked around the food on his plate. “Six months isn’t that long, and I guess I’m not completely expecting a ring or anything but… Maybe something. Some kind of acknowledgement that our relationship is doing well. After that fight a couple months ago it feels like we’re tip-toeing around one another.”

The couple across from him exchanged glances. They hadn’t been around for the fight but Phichit had heard all about it after the fact. “Yuuri, a lot of that stuff is going to take time to unlearn,” Phichit admitted. “And some of it never goes away. There are some nights when Seung Gil wakes up in the middle of the night and patrols the house still. And if he startles me I tend to react like I would in a hostile situation.”

“I’m honestly surprised I’m not dead,” Seung Gil snorted. 

“The point is, you and Viktor, you need some time. How has he been since the fight?”

Yuuri rested his chin in his hand, giving Phichit a miserable look. “Much more reserved. Honestly when Chris showed up he seemed like almost a completely different person. I don’t really know what to make of it. I’m just starting to wonder if he isn’t unhappy.”

Silence fell. No one had wanted to question it, but it had been lingering over the conversation. Finally, Seung Gil spoke up. “If you want to be sure he’s happy, then simply ask.”

“How do I bring that up, though? Without sounding accusatory.”

“You sit him down after a nice, intimate dinner and you say you want to have a serious discussion about the relationship,” Phichit suggested. “Make sure it isn’t scary, you don’t want him thinking you’re gonna break it off or anything.”

Yuuri nodded, considering this. “Yeah… I mean, I’d hope he would just say something if he wasn’t happy with me, but he gave up everything. Maybe he’s just too embarrassed to admit he was wrong about me.” 

“Hey now, that’s not what I said…” Phichit looked worried, reaching across the table to put a hand over Yuuri’s. “Don’t assume the worst. Not yet. Just talk to him, make sure he knows that whatever he’s feeling or thinking, that it’s okay and you just want the truth. I don’t honestly think Viktor Nikiforov would be here after all this time if he was genuinely unhappy with you.” Grinning, he added, “Besides, Yuuri, you’re a catch. If this guy hadn’t snagged me I might have tried going after you myself.”

Letting out a nervous laugh, Yuuri said, “Alright, okay. You don’t need to lie to make me feel better.”

“No, it’s true,” Seung Gil piped up. “He told me so when we first started going out.

“No way… Really?”

Rolling his eyes, Phichit sighed, “Look, Yuuri, everyone in the Family wanted you. We were just too scared to say anything since, you know, you were our boss basically.”

Yuuri could feel his neck growing warm. “That’s, uh… That’s really… Wow I didn’t even notice.”

“My point though is that if Viktor has a problem with you then there are plenty of other eligible bachelors who are waiting in the wings for you.”

Yuuri couldn’t voice it in that moment, but for as flattering as the sentiment was he couldn’t imagine finding someone else. All he’d wanted since this whole thing began was to be with Viktor. It had seemed so simple on their trip to Greece. They were together and it was natural and perfect. But now they were edging back toward the real world; after six months it was starting to sink in that this whirlwind romance needed more than romantic getaways and birthday parties to keep itself afloat. What Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship really needed was work, and plenty of it. Yuuri was willing to put the time in. But the question he had now was, did Viktor?

As time went on, Yuuri realized he wouldn’t be able to get Viktor alone quite yet. The plans for the bachelor party were underway and Chris needed all hands on deck. Instead of waiting until closer to the wedding they’d made the decision they would have it as soon as possible. -- “We don’t want Otabek getting sick now,” Chris teased. -- This meant that just about every night the group was out visiting clubs and bars to find the perfect venue.

One evening some time later Chris burst into Yurio and Otabek’s house. “Bachelor party!!” he cried, grabbing Otabek by the collar.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Yurio cried, grabbing Otabek’s hand. “We had plans tonight, you can’t just grab him out of the blue!”

“Part of the fun is the kidnapping!” Chris chirped, throwing Otabek into the back of a limousine before he could protest. 

Yurio was fuming. “You aren’t supposed to actually kidnap him you idiots! Gimme back my fiance, where are you taking him!?”

Viktor poked his head out of one of the windows. “Don’t worry, Yuratchka, we’ll take good care of him! He’s gonna have lots of fun.” Yurio could almost swear he heard Otabek crying for help.

“You and Yuuri have a nice quiet evening tonight, okay Yurio?” Chris got into the limousine himself, waving out the window. “We’ll have him back by morning, see you later!” Yurio was still shouting and cursing as the limo rounded the corner and drove off.

Georgi, Chris, Viktor and Seung Gil were all in the car with Otabek, who looked perturbed. “Don’t worry about him, Otabek,” Georgi said, handing over a shot. “Yurio is a little spitfire but he’ll calm down by morning. For now just try and have some fun.”

Otabek gave the shot an incredulous look, reluctantly taking it. “The last time I drank with Chris I was throwing up all night.” 

Chris let out an enthusiastic hoot, causing Viktor to do the same. “Yeah, that’s what we’re aiming for!! Go on, Otabek, take the shot!” He and Viktor started chanting, “Shot, shot, shot, shot!” until Otabek sighed and threw it back. The whole group cheered and Georgi passed shots all around.

While they weren’t drunk by the time they reached the bar, they were definitely fuzzy. Otabek caught a quick glance at the name, the Lion Heart, before they were whisked away to the bar. “Woah, hey, look Beka, the bartender has the same haircut as you!” Chris shouted over the music. Sure enough, the man behind the bar had black hair with an undercut. Because of this, Viktor and Chris immediately led the group to the seats by him.

“Hey guys!” the bartender shouted, offering them a charming grin. “Anything I can get you?”

“Yeah we need shots all around!” Viktor cried back, throwing an arm around Otabek’s shoulders. “This guy here, he’s getting married!” The statement prompted a cheer from Chris and the others. Otabek, despite starting to feel the alcohol, was embarrassed by the attention.

“Congrats!” the bartender laughed. “Shots it is, hang on guys I’ve got the perfect thing.

He poured them each a delicious mix of peach schnapps and rum, which they each downed. He even took one with them, much to Chris’s delight. “Hey what’s your name, kid?” Chris asked.

“Name’s JJ,” he answered, grinning. 

“JJ, you should stick with us tonight!” Chris suggested. “You know what you’re doing, you’ve got-- you’re on it!” He’d clearly had one too many pre-party drinks.

JJ chuckled, leaning on the bar top as he poured them each another drink. “Sure, my shift ends in a few minutes but I don’t mind sticking around.” Viktor cheered as he was handed his drink. 

Eventually, they moved from the bar to a table in the corner. After being slipped a wad of cash by Chris, JJ had brought a few bottles from behind the bar and mixed drinks for them right at the table. As JJ mixed their second drink, he asked, “So if you don’t mind my asking, where are you guys from? Your accents, that’s kind of why I’m asking.”

“Mostly Russia,” Viktor admitted. “But Seung Gil, he’s from Japan.” He squinted at Seung Gil suddenly. “Wait, ah… Aren’t you Korean?”

“I lived in Japan,” Seung Gil said, waving him off. He was trying to keep balance in the booth as his next drink was slid over. 

“Russia, huh? That’s kinda funny, I’m from Canada. Both cold countries,” JJ snickered, taking the next shot easily. “Kinda funny that you guys came in tonight, I actually just got engaged,” JJ admitted.

Chris gasped, grabbing JJ’s hand. “Congratulations!” The table echoed his cries. 

“Yeah, just hoping to earn enough to give my girl her dream wedding,” JJ shrugged, smiling as he thought of his fiancee. 

"Look, c'mere, kid," Chris said, eyes struggling to find focus but losing some of their intensity. JJ wanted to laugh but the somber expression on the man's face made the humor die in his throat. "If you ever need anything," Chris reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card that he pressed into JJ's palm. "If you ever need anything... you ever get in trouble or you need a guy taken care of, you give me a call."

"What do you mean 'taken care-'" JJ couldn't finish because the drunken man pressed a finger over JJ's lips.

"Just- anything- you call me."

When Chris leaned back into his seat JJ looked down at the card in his hand. It was white, thick, and had only a phone number in pale grey ink. He looked up at the table of men he'd been swept into. He wasn't sure if it was the smell of cologne, the haircuts, or the personalized tailored suits that made him the most nauseous. Maybe it was his own drinks of bottom shelf liquor. He hoped it was his own drinks of bottom shelf liquor. However he was pretty sure it was because all of these things tied up with the neat little bow of commanding Russian accents and the unwelcome creeping suspicion of where all this money could come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to insertusername for writing that hilarious ending. She had a very particular idea of how it should go so I just let her have at it.


	14. Love

The group came back home early in the morning, just after the sun had risen. They hadn’t bothered going to their own homes and instead opted to crash in Yuuri and Viktor’s living room. When Yuuri came down in the morning he could smell the booze on them, but couldn’t help smiling just a bit, noticing that Otabek had fallen asleep with his legs propped on Viktor’s lap, Viktor sitting up on the couch. Hopefully that meant the two of them had bonded. 

He made an overflowing pot of coffee and then started in on breakfast, opting to make fried tomatoes and ham, the same breakfast Viktor had made for him all those months ago when they first met. As the first few whiffs of cooked food wafted into the living room he could hear the crew begin to stir. 

“Sit at the table, please,” Yuuri requested, trying to keep his voice low. 

The group sat in relative silence, Yuuri keeping their coffee mugs full and urging each of them to eat. Chris was the first to recover to the surprise of nobody, and he was soon explaining to Yuuri how the rest of the evening had gone. 

After drinking more with JJ at the bar they’d urged him to join them at another club where a DJ was playing. At first they had fun, until Otabek started complaining that he could spin better than the Jockey who was there. They all dared Otabek to challenge him, and he agreed, approaching the DJ. 

“You didn’t,” Yuuri interjected, glancing at Otabek.

Otabek shrugged one shoulder, rubbing his temple. 

“He most certainly did,” Chris answered, grinning. “And he did fantastically, despite how drunk he’d gotten.”

“The other DJ was so annoyed that Beka got the crowd more pumped up that we got kicked out,” Viktor explained. 

Yuuri smiled, serving Viktor some more coffee. “Otabek, I didn’t know you knew how to work DJ equipment.”

“Yeah, I used to DJ on my free time before we moved here. Haven’t gone out since, though, we’ve been kind of busy,” Otabek said. He had to slowly rest his head on the table, closing his eyes as the world spun violently.

“And then you came home?” Yuuri asked, glancing at Chris. 

“Fairly soon after. We had to drop our new friend off, of course.”

Yuuri sat down with them, finally digging into his own breakfast. “Well it sounds like fun. Hopefully you’ll have just as much for Yurio’s bachelor party.” The group collectively straightened, turning their eyes to Yuuri, who laughed. “Kidding, I’m kidding. Yurio doesn’t want a bachelor party, at least not one as rowdy as you guys had.” 

“Maybe we can do something at home,” Vikor reluctantly said.

“I’ll call up JJ and have him come back to mix drinks for us!” Chris cheered, causing the rest of the group to complain about their heads hurting. 

Later in the afternoon, Yuuri sent the guys home. They’d eaten twice and had plenty of coffee and water, but they all needed a good nap. Once he’d finally ushered Chris out the door he headed back into the living room. Viktor was lying on the couch, his arm over his eyes to block out the sun. With a slight smile, Yuuri came over and gently urged Viktor to sit up just enough so he could sit, pulling Viktor’s head back into his lap. They sat in comfortable silence, Yuuri brushing the tangles out of Viktor’s silver-blonde hair. 

“Viktor,” he finally murmured, resting his hand on the other’s chest. Viktor grunted in response. “Can we… Can we talk?”

Slowly, Viktor moved his arm away from his eyes, giving Yuuri a troubled look. They were bloodshot, but alert at this point. Yuuri felt a pang of guilt at forcing Viktor to talk about something so serious when he wasn’t feeling well. 

“Viktor,” he repeated. He couldn’t look into his eyes, instead letting his eyes linger on Viktor’s lips. “Is there any chance at all that… We could be married someday?”

A silence fell, but the tension melted away. Viktor let out a relieved sigh, slowly sitting up. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but Viktor cut him off, pulling him into his arms. “Yuuri,” Viktor sighed. “The whole reason I ran away for you… Was because I wanted to marry you someday.” Yuuri gripped his side tighter. “But a few months isn’t much. I want you to be sure you’re happy with me, or I would have proposed a hundred times by now. After our fight… I felt like maybe you were unhappy.”

Yuuri moved back, looking Viktor in the eye. “No. I was disappointed but… Not unhappy. I want us to be better. I want to be able to talk to you and for you to talk to me. I want this to be okay for the both of us.” 

Chuckling, Viktor admitted, “I’m not so good at communicating.” 

“Sometimes I’m not, either.”

Viktor leaned in, pecking a kiss on Yuuri’s nose. “Then that’s something we’ll have to work on, hm?” He hugged Yuuri again, giving his neck and shoulder a few stray kisses. “How long have you been worried about this..?”

“A bit… Since our fight,” Yuuri whispered. 

“I should have said something afterward. I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

“It’s alright…”

Taking a deep breath, Viktor pulled away. “I have something. I’ve been saving this for you but… I feel like this is as good a time as any to give it to you.” Reaching into his jean pocket, Viktor pulled out a simple gold band, his hand trembling. Yuuri gaped at it, looking between it and Viktor as his voice left him. 

“This isn’t an engagement ring,” Viktor said, offering a sly smile. “That will come later. For now, I want you to have this promise ring.” He held Yuuri’s hand tenderly in his own, slipping the band onto his finger. “I promise to be kind to you, to care for you, to listen when you need an ear, to lend you my shoulder when you need to cry, and to let you be in charge when I need to be knocked down a few pegs.” A few hot tears slid down Yuuri’s cheeks as Viktor lifted his hand to his lips, placing a feather-light kiss over the ring. “And most of all, I promise to love you until my very last breath. Even if you decide you’ve had enough of my nonsense, Yuuri, I’ll always be here for you.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri choked, squeezing Viktor’s hand in his own. 

Sliding his arms around the other, Viktor pulled Yuuri in for a tight hug once again, closing his eyes as Yuuri’s shoulders shook under his chin. “Shh, shh… I won’t leave you. I’m in this now, and I want you forever…”

“Stop,” Yuuri laughed. “Stop, I’m already crying, this is too much Viktor.”

“It’s not nearly what I wanted. I was going to have Makkachin wear it on his collar and have him give it to you when we were on a walk, it was going to be so romantic!” Viktor lamented. As expected, this made Yuuri laugh even more. The bright look through his tears made Viktor’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t keep his hands off him, despite him crying Viktor had to kiss along his cheeks, his hands wandering down to Yuuri’s waist. 

Viktor had known, since that night in St. Petersburg, that Yuuri was the one. The way Yuuri had acted around him, the way he’d spoken to him was unlike how anyone had ever treated him before. He’d fallen in love, and he’d fallen hard. There was no way Viktor was going to let this man go if he could help it. It was hard to think that Yuuri didn’t even remember why it was Viktor had fallen in love with him in the first place. He debated whether or not he should just tell him, but at this point that version of Yuuri was a secret memory he had all to himself.

Wiping away the last of Yuuri’s tears, Viktor helped him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I need a long nap to get rid of this headache and there’s no way I’m sleeping without you right now.”

“If I sleep now I won’t sleep tonight,” Yuuri sighed. “What will you do for breakfast then?”

“Maybe I can actually get up and make breakfast for the both of us, hm? Like the good old days.” Viktor grinned as Yuuri began giggling again. “Your laugh is infectious. I should get you to do it more often, what do you think?” Before Yuuri could answer he began tickling his sides, causing him to squeal and double over. “Come on now, Yuuri, you look so cute like that! Wait, don’t run!”

Yuuri had broken away from Viktor and bolted up the stairs. Grinning, Viktor slowly followed after. His head was still pounding from their night of debauchery or he would have run. “Yuuuuuri!” he called, sweetly. “Come now, don’t be like this!”

Peeking into their bedroom, Viktor snickered when he saw a Yuuri-sized lump curled up under the blankets. “Oh no, I wonder where my sweet little Yuuri could be?” Viktor bemoaned. The little lump quivered as Viktor stepped closer, but before Yuuri could make another break for it Viktor had pinned Yuuri down and was tickling him through the blankets. “Got you!” he cried as Yuuri’s infectious laughter filled the room. 

“Stop, stop, stooooop!” Yuuri laughed, squirming and trying to get away from him. 

“Not until you say the password,” Viktor said in a sing-song voice.

“Pleeeease!”

“That’s not it.”

“Viktor!”

Despite the fact that he’d gotten it wrong, Viktor stopped, opting to pin Yuuri down by his shoulders. Their faces were inches apart, Yuuri’s flushed with laughter and tears, Viktor’s flushed with something more sensual. “I think you mean please,” Viktor purred. 

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as he stared into Viktor’s eyes, those eyes that had entranced him from the moment they met. “Please,” he breathed.

Humming in appreciation, Viktor swooped in, capturing Yuuri’s lips in a kiss. It was soft at first, almost innocent, but the heat Viktor was feeling in his chest quickly transferred to it until soon he was clawing at the blankets between them to bring their bodies closer. Kissing down Yuuri’s cheek to his neck, he could hear Yuuri panting out, “Viktor…” 

This life here, away from all the violence and torment of their previous lives, Viktor had had his doubts about it. But as he and Yuuri made love in the early afternoon, falling asleep in one another’s arms soon after, he knew that he’d made the right choice. Yuuri had torn him from his throne and made him a new man, replacing all the bad of his previous self with a man he was proud to be. Someday, he thought, watching Yuuri’s sleeping face as he drifted off. Someday he would show Yuuri just how different he had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, let me know if you're at all interested in a flashback chapter about how Viktor and Yuuri met. I keep playing around with the idea but I'd love to know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to insertusername for encouraging me to write this but also helping me come up with most of the plot through our simplified roleplay of these events.


End file.
